Crónicas de una historia tenebrosa
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Un desafío entre Ranma y Akane lleva a cada uno a escribir un diario de vida, sin imaginarse que sus páginas narrarán una tenebrosa historia que podría llevar a Ranma a la muerte... o a algo peor. Historia finalizada
1. Prólogo

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

**Diario de Ranma Saotome **

20 de septiembre:

Accidentalmente quemé el diario de vida de Akane, si ¡Accidentalmente! Y eso es algo que espero que esa estúpida marimacho entienda.

Todo comenzó esta mañana, cuando me desperté producto de unos ruidos extraños, al abrir los ojos noté que estaba convertido en chica y que Nabiki estaba sacándome fotos. Es evidente que me enoje ante algo así, una cosa es que no me acostumbre a mi cuerpo de mujer y que no me de vergüenza o no sienta "pudor femenino" porque realmente no soy una chica… pero de ahí a soportar que me saquen fotos para que sean vistas por un montón de pervertidos… ¡Sigue siendo mi cuerpo! Por ese motivo intenté quitarle la cámara de fotos a Nabiki, con cuidado, claro, no puedo ser brusco con una chica, menos si la chica en cuestión no sabe defenderse. Y bueno, todo fue muy rápido… Mientras perseguía a Nabiki el viejo Happosai nos escuchó y quiso la cámara para obtener fotos sexys de mi cuerpo de chica, y comenzamos a pelear, Nabiki se escabulló en el cuarto de Akane y la pelea terminó trasladándose ahí. Akane comenzó a gritar y en medio de todo ese caos cogí el primer objeto que encontré y lo lancé hacia Happosai quien a su vez lanzó una bomba. El objeto en cuestión era el diario de Akane y apenas impactó con la bomba ésta estalló y el diario se redujo a cenizas.

Los golpes de Akane aún me duelen y el viejo fue pateado hasta la estratosfera, probablemente no aparezca durante unos días, lo cual será un alivio.

Y bueno… es increíble que el curso de los acontecimientos me lleve a escribir todo esto en un diario de vida, pero no me quedó otra opción.

Cuando Akane se cansó de golpearme me exigió una disculpa. Yo realmente no entendía qué podía tener un cuadernito que provocara tanta rabia en Akane, creyendo que el problema era sólo el cuaderno, le dije que si ella quería le compraba otro y… eso la enfureció aún más. Comenzó a gritar que yo soy un idiota, que un diario de vida era algo valioso para una chica y que seguro con mi "poco cerebro y nula sensibilidad" jamás sabría valorar su importancia.

En ese punto, ya estaba más que enojado con la tonta de Akane, no soy idiota, no tengo poco cerebro y no soy un insensible y se lo dije claramente y con voz firme para que le quedara claro. Iba ya a cubrirme para defenderme de una nueva tanda de golpes que creí que vendrían (como siempre), pero para mi sorpresa, Akane no hizo ademán de sacar algún mazo u otro tipo de arma, ni siquiera vi que intentara darme una patada.

- Bien, ya que dices que tienes el cerebro y la sensibilidad suficiente como para comprender el valor que un diario de vida tiene para una chica – dijo con una voz bastante irónica - entonces comienza a llevar uno tú mismo.

Me negué como es lógico, la idea de un diario de vida no es para nada masculina y el único tipo que conozco que creo que tiene uno (Tatewaki Kuno) es el mayor idiota de todos los tiempos.

Akane dijo entonces que yo no tenía ni la inteligencia, ni el valor, ni menos los conocimientos básicos de redacción y ortografía, lo cual, odio admitirlo, es cierto, la ortografía se me da fatal… pero no por ello soy un estúpido y puedo perfectamente llevar un diario de vida sin problemas. Akane, por supuesto, aseguró que no podría… Así que me desafió a escribir uno, debo escribir cada día de aquí a navidad.

Y yo, Ranma Saotome, jamás rechazo un desafío, por más raro que éste sea, ya que no hay nada capaz de vencerme, ni siquiera un estúpido cuadernito para escribir en él.

Como la única manera de comprobar que no hago trampa es leerlo, Akane leerá mi diario el día 25 de diciembre. Como es injusto que ella lea todo lo que yo escriba (y esto lo dijo ella misma, que conste) ella comenzará hoy mismo un nuevo diario y los intercambiaremos durante la noche del 24 de diciembre.

Por suerte, como ya mencioné, Happosai había sido enviado lejos de una patada. Nabiki por otro lado se había ido de allí apenas Akane comenzó a golpearme y como el resto de los habitantes del dojo estaban ya sea en la cocina, en la sala o en el dojo… Nadie oyó nuestra conversación y nadie sabe sobre éste desafío. Si alguien lo supiera malinterpretarían la idea de un intercambio de diarios o nos molestarían hasta el cansancio con la idea de que hay algo entre nosotros así que es un secreto. El intercambio de diarios será muy discreto y todo este asunto quedará entre Akane y yo.

En fin, Kasumi llama a cenar y tengo mucha hambre, lo dejo por hoy.

**Diario de Akane Tendo**

20 de septiembre

Querido Diario:

El día de hoy abro este diario por primera vez ya que el anterior fue destruido por un salvaje ¡Si, un salvaje insensible! Y no siento remordimiento alguno en recalcarlo a pesar de que leerá este diario en navidad (y por tanto, todo lo que diré de él aquí) porque es la pura verdad. Aunque claro, con todo el ego que inunda su enorme cabeza (al parecer, el ego es lo único que la inunda porque carece de inteligencia) no quiera reconocer que es un salvaje, insensible, idiota, etc.

Todo comenzó esta mañana cuando Nabiki, Ranma y Happosai irrumpieron en mi cuarto, al parecer, estaban peleando entre ellos y yo que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto fui perjudicada porque Ranma no halló nada mejor que usar mi diario como arma contra Happosai. Y claro, como el maestro siempre usa bombas… Mi diario quedó hecho un montón de cenizas.

Me dolió mucho que sucediera eso porque había anotado muchas cosas ahí, para una chica su diario de vida es algo muy importante y confidencial, un refugio, un amigo incluso. Y Ranma encima dice que me comprará otro cuaderno… ¡Cómo si lo necesitara! Tengo otros cuadernos (como el que estoy usando ahora para escribir y el que le acabo de pasar a Ranma), no era el objeto en si lo que me dolía perder, sino todas las cosas que estaban escritas. Ranma es demasiado insensible como para comprenderlo.

Por ese motivo, le desafié a llevar un diario, veremos si al hacerse el hábito de ir escribiendo aprende algo… Algo más aparte de lo bien que sabe arruinar las cosas o golpear a la gente.

Bueno, me voy a entrenar un rato al dojo.

El mismo día más tarde:

Luego de entrenar, cuando me dirigía al baño a asearme antes de la cena, noté que Ranma estaba en su cuarto, abrí un poco la puerta y creo que no me notó y lo vi escribiendo en el cuaderno que le pasé. Veamos si es capaz de cumplir este desafío.

Kasumi llama a cenar, así que dejo esto hasta mañana.

* * *

**Notas de autora**:

Y así parte una más de mis locuras en el mundo de los fanfics... Como es el prólogo, parte cortito y ligero ¿Lograrán Ranma y Akane completar el desafío que se han propuesto, o algo detendrá sus manos antes de que sean capaces de terminar de escribir? Cuando yo soy la autora, todo puede suceder.

En el manga de Ranma mencionan creo que dos veces (o al menos una que recuerde) que Akane tiene un diario de vida, en medio de una viñeta humoristica. También Kuno menciona tener un diario y recuerdo algunas ocasiones en las que quería intercambiarlo con el supuesto diario de Ranma chica. Pero que yo sepa Ranma no tiene uno y la verdad es dificil imaginar que lo tenga, y como quería escribir en este estilo de diarios de vida... en fin, espero que resultara creíble.

Ojala me apoyen con esta nueva historia.

Un especial saludo a Lady Paper (escritora del fandom de Detective Conan con fics dedicado a Kaitou Kid) que me ayudó a elegir el título de la historia (¡Gracias amiga!)

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


	2. Primera Parte  I

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

**Primera Parte**

**I**

**Diario de Akane Tendo**

21 de septiembre:

Querido Diario:

Vengo de clases y estoy agotada pues me han estado molestando respecto a Ranma todo el día ¡Cómo si a mi me importara lo que pase con ese tonto!

Apenas llegamos a clase (tarde como siempre por culpa de Ranma) la maestra Hinako nos anunció la llegada de una alumna nueva. La chica entró y de inmediato fue objeto de sorprendidos comentarios debido a su apariencia.

No es mucho más alta que yo, creo que debe tener mi estatura, es delgada y si bien su cuerpo no ofrecía unas curvas demasiado generosas, su figura lucía bastante aceptable. Y bueno, tal como dije antes, su apariencia había llamado la atención, tanto entre las chicas como entre los chicos. Usualmente esto pasa en el caso de chicas con figura espectacular como la de Xian-Pu o la de la maestra Hinako cuando no es una niña. Pero en este caso la razón era distinta. Lo que llamaba la atención era su belleza occidental. Su piel es blanca como la nieve y aunque tiene los ojos rasgados, algo en su rostro la diferencia y hace que uno en seguida se de cuenta de que no es totalmente japonesa. Sus facciones son muy finas y delicadas, recuerdan a las de una muñeca de porcelana, su cabello es largo, liso y de un negro azabache precioso, con un flequillo que se separa en medio formando una especie de corazón. Sus ojos, también negros, me impresionaron por la intensidad de su mirada.

Se situó frente a la clase con una postura perfectamente erguida y muy seria y entonces ocurrió algo curioso y la razón por la cual me han molestado durante todo el día. Sus ojos se fijaron en Ranma con una expresión de sorpresa que acabó por completo con la imagen seria que quería dar. Miré entonces a Ranma, quien la miraba boquiabierto como si no diera crédito a lo que veía. Me di cuenta de que se miraban a los ojos, toda la clase pudo notarlo y entonces, recuperando su compostura, la chica sonrió y dijo:

- Ranma, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos ¡qué feliz me hace verte!

- …Kikyo… – musitó Ranma, con un tono de voz extraño, como si se hubiera quedado dormido, estudié muy bien su rostro y tenía una expresión de idiotizado que no le había visto desde la vez en que un hechizo le hizo "enamorarse" de Ryoga.

La maestra entonces tosió un poco, aclarándose la garganta e instó a la chica a presentarse.

Ella se presentó como Kikyo Blackfeather y declaró ser mitad japonesa por parte de madre y mitad británica por parte de su padre. Luego de escribir su nombre en el pizarrón, tomó asiento en un sitio bastante cerca de Ranma.

Al finalizar la clase, durante el receso, Kikyo se acercó inmediatamente a Ranma y él parecía muy feliz. Es evidente que se conocen desde hace tiempo y mis amigas inmediatamente comenzaron a molestarme diciendo que debo cuidar a mi prometido ¡Tonterías! Ni que nuestro compromiso fuera algo decidido por nosotros. Ukyo se puso bastante celosa y quiso intervenir en la conversación.

- ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos? – preguntó con un tono de voz tan venenoso que creí que quería matar a la pobre Kikyo sólo con el sonido de sus palabras.

- Ranma se quedó en mi casa durante un tiempo, hace unos diez años – contestó sonriendo – Mi familia es dueña de un restaurante de comida europea y Ranma y su padre comieron sin llevar dinero así que se quedaron ahí durante mucho tiempo para pagar la deuda. Nos hicimos muy amigos en ese entonces ¿verdad Ranma? - el recuerdo de eso la hizo reír tan dulcemente… me dio la sensación de que… bueno, no importa.

- Sip – respondió entonces Ranma con su sonrisita de idiota – y me alegra tanto verte… te ves tan bien, tan bonita...

- Gracias Ranma – musitó Kikyo tímidamente.

Siempre me he preguntado porqué Rama es tan atento con todas las chicas excepto conmigo, no es que me importe realmente, pero es desagradable que sólo sepa insultarme.

Sin duda Ranma y Kikyo debieron de ser muy amigos cuando niños, quizá más que con Ukyo ya que Ranma permaneció todo el día al lado de Kikyo, incluso almorzaron juntos en la azotea. Por supuesto Ukyo y otras chicas quisieron ir a espiarlos y querían arrastrarme con ellos, pero me negué rotundamente ¡En serio no me interesa espiar a Ranma! Espiar es de mala educación y además ¿para qué? Ranma es libre de almorzar con sus amiguitas de infancia y hacer lo que quiera, no es mi esposo después de todo.

Bien, dejo de escribir por hoy, iré a entrenar aprovechando que no hay nadie en el dojo. Ranma se fue a su cuarto nada más entrar y creo que se ha quedado dormido… es un holgazán.

22 de septiembre:

Querido diario:

Esta mañana me costó un mundo despertar a Ranma para ir a clases y hemos llegado más tarde que nunca, así que tuvimos que cargar con baldes de agua en el pasillo. Es extraño pero él ha estado muy amable hoy, incluso me dio las gracias, aunque no se porqué ¿se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza? Ahora estoy sola en la azotea escribiendo, es hora del almuerzo.

El mismo día más tarde:

Tuve que dejar de escribir repentinamente porque oí un ruido y guardé mi diario. Eran Ranma y Kikyo que al parecer, querían comer ahí. Parecieron sorprenderse al verme, sobretodo Ranma, y como temía quedarme a interrumpir me fui en seguida. Me topé con Ukyo que estaba bastante contrariada, creo que quería espiarlos. Me enojé con ella y la obligué a seguirme.

- ¿No te preocupa que esa chica se quede con Ranma? – me preguntó cuando la hube llevado hasta el patio de la escuela.

- No – respondí muy segura de mi misma – Ranma es libre de hacer lo que quiera, no se que hay entre él y esa chica, pero si ellos se gustan… no se porqué deberíamos interferir.

- Eres una tonta Akane – dijo entonces Ukyo, lo que me enfadó muchísimo – cuando uno ama a alguien debe luchar por esa persona. Yo amo a Ranma y me quedaré con él como sea.

- ¿Incluso en contra de su voluntad? No serían felices así Ukyo, uno no puede obligar a las personas a hacer lo que uno quiere, todos somos libres de elegir.

Ukyo me miró desdeñosamente y se fue, así que dudo haberla convencido.

Ahora estoy en casa, en mi cuarto, Ranma otra vez ha ido a dormir apenas llegó… Me pregunto si estará escribiendo en su diario tal y como prometió… Bueno, lo sabré en un tiempo más, en navidad.

23 de septiembre:

Ranma y Kikyo parecen tener una relación seria.

No tengo ánimos de escribir mucho más, no porque me importe lo que haga Ranma, no… Lo que pasa es que mi familia fastidia mucho. Nabiki se la pasa molestándome y eso me tiene de mal carácter. Kasumi me mira con cara de lástima y eso me exaspera, porque yo estoy perfectamente bien. Espero que Ranma sea muy feliz con su noviecita.

Más tarde:

No hay quien entienda a ese tonto de Ranma, durante la cena Nabiki mencionó que Ranma tiene de novia a la chica nueva y él se hizo el que no sabía de que hablaba ¡se la pasa todo el día con Kikyo nada más llegar a la escuela y lo está negando! Papá comenzó recriminar a Ranma, pero él no lo tomó en cuenta y se largó a su habitación diciendo que aún tenía mucho sueño.

24 de septiembre:

Querido Diario:

Xian-Pu vino hoy a la escuela a fastidiar y luego apareció Kodachi, al parecer Nabiki les vendió información sobre Kikyo y han venido a "reclamar lo que es suyo" como si Ranma fuera un objeto. Yo creo que él debería hacer lo que quiera.

El mismo día más tarde:

Xian-Pu y Kodachi vinieron a casa a verme, parecían estar furiosas. Querían preguntarme que sabía yo acerca de Kikyo y su relación con Ranma. Les dije que desde que llegó esa chica a la escuela Ranma se la pasa todo el día con ella y que últimamente no hablamos mucho así que no sabía nada más aparte de lo que Kikyo nos contó el día que llegó, que eran amigos desde niños.

- ¿Saber si esa chica sabe artes marciales? – me preguntó Xian-Pu. Como sinceramente lo ignoraba me limité a encogerme de hombros y ambas intercambiaron miradas muy extrañas.

Luego de un incómodo silencio Kodachi me preguntó si no había visto nada raro en Kikyo. Lo negué, ya que en realidad no he visto nada raro, la conozco desde hace unos días nada más.

- Verás Akane – comenzó a decir Kodachi – es que por más que he intentado atacarla… y ya sabes tú lo persistente que soy, no he conseguido ni acercarme a ella – la miré sorprendida ya que se bien que Kodachi además de fuerte, es muy tramposa.

- Ella desaparecer… como si intuyera presencia y se moverse velozmente, yo tener la sensación de que esa chica ser muy, muy fuerte – completó Xian-Pu, lo que me dejó aún más sorprendida. No conozco a una guerrera más fuerte que Xian-Pu, yo misma estoy celosa de sus habilidades.

¿Será posible que la noviecita de Ranma sea más fuerte de lo que pareciera? Tal vez es una artista marcial. Supongo que le preguntaré a Ranma… cuando pueda hablar con él, últimamente duerme tanto. Creo que iré a despertarlo.

Más tarde:

Ahora si no puedo negar que Ranma me preocupa, intenté despertarlo varias veces y no reaccionaba, cuando al fin abrió los ojos me miró como aturdido, como si no me viera realmente. No había notado antes lo pálido que está, temo que pueda estar enfermándose. Me preguntó que día era y cuanto había dormido, le dije la fecha y que sólo había dormido unas cuantas horas, me miró como si no me creyera y comentó algo de que no estaba tan equivocado como creía, que estaba escribiendo bien las fechas. Creo que se refería al diario de vida ya que me fijé que lo tenía junto a él.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación y no le he preguntado nada acerca de Kikyo, preferí dejarlo dormir.

25 de septiembre:

Querido Diario:

Otra vez llegamos tarde a clase, Ranma no quería levantarse esta mañana… bueno, siempre cuesta despertarlo, pero ahora es incluso más difícil, dice que no quiere venir a clases, que va a faltar. Ayer también lo dijo y creo que anteayer también… Pero a pesar de lo que dice, se levanta y viene a clases igual. Es la hora del almuerzo y escribo porque no tengo hambre, apenas he visto a Ranma, faltó a la clase de gimnasia que es la única que le gusta y durante los recesos y el almuerzo se va junto a Kikyo. Cuando iba a salir a almorzar le pregunté si quería que almorzáramos juntos… me miró sorprendido y me dijo que quería estar al lado de Kikyo todo lo que pudiera.

Su respuesta me pareció extraña… Se que Kikyo y él se conocen desde niños, tal vez fueron amigos, incluso más que amigos, no lo se… pero… ella llegó a la escuela hace menos de una semana y se han vuelto tan cercanos…

No me siento tranquila, creo que iré a verlos.

El mismo día, por la noche:

Luego de lo último que escribí, me levanté y fui a buscar a Ranma a la azotea donde almuerza con Kikyo y lo vi recostado en sus rodillas, se veía tan dócil como un niño. Ella lo miraba con ternura y acariciaba sus cabellos… era tan cursi que creí que vomitaría.

Y entonces Ranma le dijo:

- ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

No quise escuchar la respuesta de Kikyo.

Es evidente que mi compromiso con Ranma está roto, me pregunto cuando se lo comunicará al tío Genma, la tía Nodoka y a mi papá.

Estoy segura de que Xian-Pu, Ukyo y Kodachi harán un escándalo.

A mi no me importa.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Es evidente que si a Akane no le importara, no escribiría tanto de ello jajajaja.

Ok, no creo que sea necesario aclarar que Kikyo en este fanfic es mi self-insert (o sea, le puse mi nick de nombre jajaja)… Antes de que salgan huyendo del fic prometo solemnemente que no se trata de una desagradable Mary Sue, de hecho, Kikyo aparecerá lo justo y necesario para la historia y ya. Lo aclaro por si las dudas, aunque sinceramente espero que hayan podido recoger las pistas que fui dando a lo largo del escrito para que deduzcan que clase de personaje es Kikyo (esto no vale para la gente que me conoce y sabe qué puede esperar de mi).

Un detalle sobre Kikyo es que necesitaba que fuera extranjera (básicamente para evitar complejidades y contradicciones entre el personaje y la cultura japonesa, lo explicaré más adelante), elegí que fuera inglesa porque Inglaterra me obsesiona y porque fue el principal escenario del libro que inspira este fanfic. Ahora bien, la hice mitad inglesa y mitad japonesa para que no sea descabellado que viva en Japón y sepa japonés (y tener una excusa para llamarla Kikyo jajaja). El apellido Blackfeather me lo inventé yo así que no se si existe y me da flojera buscarlo, se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en Tarquin Blackwood (personaje de una novela muy interesante), Blackwood vendría siendo "madera negra" y ya que existe no me pareció descabellado un apellido como Blackfeather que se traduciría como "pluma negra" y eso lo saqué del apellido Kuroba que se escribe con los caracteres de negro y pluma. Kuroba es el apellido que me doy oficialmente en mi msn y es el apellido del protagonista de Magic Kaito, mi querido Kaito Kuroba.

Por cierto, cambiando el tema, aquí Akane habla sobre un incidente en el que Ranma se enamora de Ryoga… Los que hayan leído el manga de Ranma lo entenderán, a los que no, pues… Decirles que en el manga hay un capitulo muy gracioso donde Ranma efectivamente se enamora de Ryoga por un hechizo accidentado y se dedicó a acosarlo de manera tan obsesiva que… fue gracioso, si no leíste el manga, búscalo en google.

En fin… si han leído bien este escrito y revisan atentamente el título del fic y el summary… ¡Espero teorías! ¿Quién es Kikyo? ¿Por qué Ranma ha dicho una frase tan insólita y fuera de su carácter? ¿Podrá Akane averiguarlo o seguirá diciendo que no le interesa?

Espero sus reviews y agradezco muchísimo a beli, amoranma, Lady Paper y thelmin por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.

**+ Kikyo +**


	3. Primera Parte II

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos.

* * *

  
_

**Primera Parte**

**II**

**Diario de Akane Tendo**

26 de septiembre:

Querido Diario:

Hoy no escribiré nada que se relacione a Ranma, he releído las páginas de este diario y sólo hablo de él ¡Es ridículo! Ahora esta durmiendo en su cuarto, ya ni siquiera entrena, sólo se dedica a dormir…

Como sea, dije que no escribiría de él así que a lo que realmente importa.

Como hoy es sábado quedé de juntarme con mis amigas y fuimos de compras a Shibuya ¡Fue muy divertido! Había muchas tiendas con cosas bonitas y quise comprarme un vestido. Es bastante femenino y creo que me quedará bien (aunque seguro Ranma se reirá de mi cuando lo vea, siempre me dice que no soy femenina el muy maldito).

Estuvimos conversando de todo un poco, por suerte no me hablaron de Ranma aunque por sus miradas, creo que me tienen lástima ¡Vaya molestia! En fin. Después de compras fuimos a una cafetería a tomar un té calentito que estos días de otoño están bastante fríos, de hecho, desde hace casi dos semanas que está tan nublado que apenas se ve el sol. El otoño siempre me pone nostálgica, sobretodo los días nublados porque me hacen pensar en mi mamá que ya no está y a quien extraño tanto.

Volví a casa bastante tarde y al llegar vi a Kikyo saliendo de la casa y despidiéndose de Kasumi. Al parecer vino a visitar a Ranma, claro, seguro no pudo evitar venir a ver su noviecito fuera de clases. Papá y tío Genma salieron y aún no vuelven, supongo que por eso el ambiente está tan tranquilo ya que si hubieran visto a Kikyo se habría armado todo un escándalo. Creo que Ranma aún no les dice nada acerca de su propuesta de matrimonio.

Ya esta anocheciendo y Kasumi nos llama a cenar. Lo dejo por hoy.

El mismo día por la noche:

Estoy muy preocupada ¿para qué negarlo? Ahora si estoy completamente segura de que Ranma está enfermo. No bajó a cenar por más que Kasumi llamó. Yo no quería ir a buscarlo, pero Kasumi me lo pidió y fue tan convincente que no pude negarme.

Cuando entré a su cuarto estaba dormido y al igual que el otro día me costó muchísimo despertarlo ¡No quería abrir los ojos! Creo que se tardó como diez minutos en reaccionar y cuando al fin lo hizo no parecía él mismo. Esta muy pálido y noté que sudaba mucho, estaba algo agitado y se llevó una mano al pecho y luego a la cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunté, aunque era una pregunta retórica porque era evidente que no se estaba sintiendo bien.

- No, no me siento bien… ¿se nota, verdad? – me contestó en un susurro.

Le recomendé que fuera a ver a un médico, al doctor Tofú por ejemplo, pero sonrío de un modo extraño y me recalcó que un kinesiólogo no tendría cómo saber qué le pasaba.

- Pero… ¿exactamente qué te pasa? – le pregunté - ¿tienes fiebre?

- Creo que no – contestó – sólo me siento muy cansado, he estado durmiendo tanto… ¿han pasado mucha materia en la escuela?

Esa última pregunta me descolocó un poco.

- Ranma, se que siempre te quedas dormido en clases, pero… ¿de ahí a preguntar cuanta materia han pasado?

No dijo nada más, se había dormido de nuevo. Sé que tal vez el doctor Tofú no sabrá que pasa porque no es su especialidad, pero es un doctor muy sabio y estudioso, seguro podrá averiguar algo o al menos recomendar a un especialista. Iré a verlo mañana.

27 de septiembre:

Querido Diario:

Esta mañana me levanté muy temprano y fui a ver a Ranma a su cuarto. El tío Genma estaba muy inquieto, intentando despertar a Ranma a golpes. Lo detuve en seguida porque si Ranma no está bien de salud creo que lo que menos necesita es ser golpeado.

Como creo que Ranma no está en condiciones de levantarse, llamé al doctor Tofú para que viniera a casa a verlo y dijo que vendría en seguida. Le he pedido a la tía Nodoka que le ofrezca a Kasumi ir de compras y la entretenga lo más que pueda ya que sería muy inconveniente que el doctor Tofú la viera y perdiera el control.

Kasumi y la tía salieron hace sólo unos minutos y escribo mientras espero al doctor. Supongo que ya que Ranma tiene a su linda noviecita, ella debería venir a verlo ¿no? Me imagino que ayer cuando estuvo aquí debió notar lo mal que está Ranma. De todas formas, no es un asunto en el que deba intervenir, supongo que podría intentar avisarle a Kikyo, pero no se donde vive…. Así que no pueden culparme de nada.

Más tarde:

Ya se ha ido el doctor Tofú, lo estuvo examinando a solas en la habitación de Ranma. Me dejó algo inquieta, se veía muy serio al irse, pero no me comentó nada relevante, sólo ha dicho que el caso de Ranma es "interesante" y que debe consultar algunos libros "serios sobre el tema, no otras chiquilladas". Debo admitir que no entendí nada.

El tío Genma parece estar muy preocupado por Ranma, cuando el doctor Tofú se iba comentó que Ranma rara vez se enferma. Lo cierto es que desde que Ranma llegó a vivir a mi casa, lo he visto muy pocas veces en mal estado, supongo que porque es muy fuerte, pero quizá eso mismo lo hace más sensible ¿no? Como rara vez se enferma a lo mejor su cuerpo no está acostumbrado… Recuerdo que una vez se resfrió y su fiebre era tan alta que si le echaban agua fría no se convertía en mujer porque la temperatura de su cuerpo calentaba el agua al instante. Se mire por donde se mire eso no es normal, las enfermedades en Ranma al parecer son extrañas. Intenté explicárselo al tío Genma y me dijo que tal vez tengo razón.

Por la noche:

Kikyo vino a ver a Ranma, la vi entrar a su cuarto hace unos momentos, quise saludarla, pero al parecer no me vio porque no me contestó. Ya han pasado algunas horas desde eso, creo que iré a verlos… No es que quiera interrumpir algo importante, claro, eso no me interesa, pero como Ranma está enfermo quizá no sea bueno molestarlo tanto rato.

28 de septiembre:

No pude escribir nada más anoche y hoy no fui a clase, Ranma está ahora en el consultorio del doctor Tofú ¡He pasado mucho miedo! anoche cuando fui a ver a Ranma su respiración era tan agitada y sudaba tanto que creí que tenía un ataque. Kikyo no estaba por ningún lado, se fue sin que me diera cuenta y claro, estando solo nadie podía ayudarlo ¡Menos mal que decidí ir a verlo!

Llamé en seguida al doctor Tofú contándole rápidamente lo que pasaba, el tío Genma y la tía Nodoka se quedaron con Ranma. Nabiki se llevó a Kasumi y no me cobró ni un yen cuando le pedí el favor de llevársela, creo que Nabiki también quedó preocupada al ver el estado de Ranma.

Cuando el doctor Tofú llegó traía consigo una botella de coñac, frotó un poco en sus labios, la nariz y las muñecas y pidió que prepararan un baño caliente porque Ranma estaba helado. El tío Genma y papá se encargaron de eso y entre ellos y el doctor llevaron a Ranma a la bañera.

Papá salió del baño segundos después y le pidió algo a la tía que no alcancé a oír, luego de eso papá salió de la casa y la tía Nodoka comenzó a empacar algo de ropa para Ranma. Me di cuenta en seguida de que a Ranma se lo llevarían.

Papá volvió al poco rato con un maletín, me comentó que lo trajo desde el consultorio del doctor Tofú, mientras tanto, el tío Genma y el doctor llevaban a Ranma a su cuarto y se encerraron junto a papá. Permanecieron ahí creo que toda la noche.

En el ínter tanto llegaron Nabiki y Kasumi y la tía les explicó que el doctor se quedaría en casa cuidando a Ranma. Kasumi se ofreció a ayudar pero la tía, del modo más amable del mundo, le dijo que ella se encargaría de todo. Yo le pedí a Kasumi que durmiera conmigo en mi habitación porque me sentía muy nerviosa y eso la convenció. No salimos de mi cuarto. Kasumi se quedó dormida pero yo no fui capaz de pegar ojo.

Esta mañana se han llevado a Ranma al consultorio, estaba conciente pero muy débil. Lo llevaron papá y el doctor. Es una suerte que hoy es un día precioso y no está nublado ni hace tanto frío, ya que de haber estado helando me habría angustiado mucho que un mal clima afectara aún más su salud, después de todo anoche Ranma estaba congelado. El tío Genma se quedó en casa y Kasumi no estaba, la tía Nodoka me dijo que la había mandado a comprar naranjas para distraerla y que no se topara con el doctor cuando se llevaran a Ranma. Pero se que no era el único motivo y que algo me esconden porque apenas volvió Kasumi, la tía se puso a hacer jugo para el tío Genma que está bastante pálido y débil.

Creo que iré a hablar con él ¡quisiera que alguien me dijera algo!

Ya he ido a hablar con el tío y me ha dicho que Ranma está anémico y que no me preocupe, que ahora que está con el doctor seguro se recuperará. La verdad es que sus palabras no me tranquilizan ¡el doctor es kinesiólogo! Como dijo Ranma, esta no debería ser su especialidad.

29 de septiembre:

Querido Diario:

Ayer fui a ver a Ranma al consultorio del doctor Tofú y he decidido hacer un relato completo y lo más detallado posible ya que quiero repasar cuidadosamente los hechos en mi mente, no quiero sentirme culpable por lo que haré dentro de un rato… Si bien puede decirse que tengo permiso… Pero no me adelantaré a los hechos, iré con calma…

Cuando terminaba de escribir en el diario ayer, vinieron mis amigas a traerme los deberes que dieron en clases y a preguntar porqué habíamos faltado. Les conté todo lo que pasó con Ranma y hablamos durante largo rato, parecían muy sorprendidas y entonces me preguntaron por Kikyo, lo que me extrañó mucho porque ellas deberían haberla visto en clase y así se los dije.

Resulta que Kikyo no fue a la escuela y bueno… como Ranma, Kikyo, Nabiki y yo nos ausentamos (el día de ayer Nabiki se quedó en casa por petición de la tía Nodoka) todos creyeron que alguna pelea ocasionada por mi compromiso con Ranma y su relación con Kikyo debió de ser el motivo. Obviamente les negué que algo como eso hubiera ocurrido y durante largo rato nos preguntamos porqué Kikyo había faltado también, mientras lo comentábamos caímos en cuenta de que nadie sabe donde vive Kikyo, nadie la conoce realmente, no ha hecho amigas porque desde que llegó la semana pasada siempre se la pasa con Ranma.

Para cuando las chicas se fueron ya era bastante tarde, estaba oscureciendo, así que me apresuré a ir al consultorio del doctor Tofú. Al llegar vi a Kikyo saliendo del consultorio. Obviamente había ido a ver a Ranma y me pregunté si ese sería el motivo de su falta... porque estaba usando el uniforme de la escuela y sabía que no había ido allí, no pude evitar preguntarme también cómo supo que Ranma estaba en el consultorio. Me acerqué a ella y la saludé lo más amablemente que pude…

- Hola, Akane – contestó a mi saludo… de un modo bastante frío, supuse que tal vez yo no le agradaba por ser la prometida que el tío Genma escogió para Ranma así que lo dejé pasar.

- Disculpa – le dije, sin poder evitar tartamudear un poco - pero estuviste con Ranma ¿no? ¿Se encuentra mejor?

- Si, está muchísimo mejor – respondió con voz ausente – lo siento Akane, pero tengo prisa, debo arreglar unos asuntos – tras decir esas palabras se fue, y la verdad es que no hice nada para detenerla a pesar de todas las preguntas que quería hacerle.

Entré al consultorio del doctor Tofú enseguida, se encontraba leyendo muy concentrado en ese momento, pero aún así levantó la vista para saludarme.

- Hola Akane – dijo con su voz amable de siempre – Ya creí que no vendrías, por cierto ¿viste a la chica que acaba de salir? ¿la conoces verdad? Como dijo que era compañera de clase y amiga de Ranma la dejé entrar.

- Si doctor, la conozco… llegó a la escuela la semana pasada y creo que es amiga de Ranma desde que eran niños.

- Ya veo – murmuró el doctor y tras indicarme en que cuarto estaba Ranma, siguió leyendo.

Me dirigí allí y vi a Ranma durmiendo, con la respiración agitada. Temí que estuviera dándole algún ataque así que me acerqué a él rápidamente y lo sacudí esperando que recuperara la conciencia. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y me miró con una expresión tan triste que me partió el corazón.

- Akane… - susurró débilmente – lo siento, creo que ya no vale el desafío del diario de vida, pero que quede claro que estuve escribiendo – dijo intentando hablar un poco más alto, también intentó sonreír alegremente, pero su intento hizo el efecto contrario ya que su expresión lucía incluso más triste.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunté intentando sonreír y creo que tampoco yo lo conseguí – se que en estas circunstancias no puedes escribir todos los días, pero eso no es tan importante.

- No es eso… Es que, ella vino aquí, creo que quiere que me vaya con ella… - balbuceó

- Si te refieres a Kikyo… mira Ranma, ya pensarás en eso cuando te recuperes… - empecé a decir, creo que mi voz tembló un poco y me callé temiendo que Ranma me malinterpretara porque claro… ¿quién soy yo para decidir con quien o donde quiera él hacer su vida?

- ¿Qué sabes de… Kikyo? – me preguntó Ranma entonces, con una expresión muy sorprendida en su rostro.

- Se que quieres casarte con ella, te oí cuando se lo pediste – le contesté.

- ¿De qué hablas Akane? Eso es imposible, debes estar confundida a menos que… – pero nunca supe que más iba a decir. Ranma se puso pálido de repente, su rostro adquirió tal expresión de terror que sentí mucho miedo, se llevó las manos al cuello y luego su mano derecha asió la mía con fuerza.

- Akane… dile al doctor que… – y eso fue lo último que le oí decir, Ranma cerró los ojos, su mano cayó y su respiración se volvió tan dificultosa que temí lo peor. Grité llamando al doctor Tofú y cuando llegó y vio a Ranma así y a mi tan asustada, rápidamente le tomó el pulso.

- ¡Akane llama a la ambulancia! Ranma necesita otra transfusión de sangre ya.

No tuve tiempo de pensar o decir nada más, corrí al teléfono y llamé a una ambulancia, luego fui de nuevo junto a Ranma y vi que el doctor otra vez aplicaba gotas de coñac a los labios de Ranma con un algodón.

- Doctor… ¿A qué se refiere con otra transfusión de sangre?

El doctor no me respondió, estaba concentrado en Ranma. La ambulancia llegó y el doctor se fue acompañándolo.

Volví a casa tan cansada que me dormí apenas llegué a mi cuarto, ni siquiera me cambié de ropa. Creo que todo esto me ha dejado perturbada porque soñé con Kikyo… En mi sueño, Kikyo acariciaba mis cabellos y, sonriéndome dulcemente, me decía que todo estaría bien cuando Ranma se fuera con ella.

Es de mañana, me desperté hace poco rato y ahora que escribo todo esto creo que no tengo más opción que leer el diario de Ranma y saber que escribió esta semana. Es la única manera de entender sus palabras y el miedo que se reflejó en su rostro antes de caer inconciente.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Y con esto termina la primera parte de la historia, lo que sigue en la segunda parte es el diario de Ranma.

Me encantó leer las teorías acerca de Kikyo y también lo mucho que llegaron a odiar a mi pequeña self-insert. Por cierto, amoaranma mencionó en su review que la Kikyo de mi fic se parece a la de InuYasha ¡Rayos! La describí con un flequillo que se abriera en forma de corazón (al estilo Sailor Moon) para que no sucediera eso, pero me temo que fue inevitable ¿no? Debo confesar que desde que empecé la historia imaginé a mi self-insert con la apariencia de la sacerdotisa Kikyo y creo que al final eso se notó en la descripción que hice de mi personaje.

En fin, en esta parte de la historia debe irse aclarando que clase de personaje es Kikyo ¿verdad? Algunos dijeron que parecía una bruja y también teorías de que le está robando la energía a Ranma, amoaranma la asoció al capitulo del anime donde aparece un espíritu maligno con la apariencia de Ranma chica. Ninguna teoría dio en el clavo, pero si se le acercaron bastante y eso me hizo muy feliz como autora, ya que siempre me ha gustado trabajar eso de ir revelando la información al lector poco a poco.

En fin… Sobre el escrito en cuestión… Todos los síntomas descritos a Ranma fueron sacados de diversos relatos que he leído, pero sobretodo del diario del doctor Seward en las partes donde describe el caso de Lucy Westenra, de ahí saqué principalmente la idea y los detalles. Lucy Westenra es un personaje efímero, pero muy significativo para mí, marcó mi gusto dentro del género macabro y por ello siempre la mantengo muy presente en mis pensamientos y mis escritos. La versión cinematográfica de Lucy en la película dirigida por Francis Ford Coppola no me gustó jajaja me quedo con la Lucy del libro.


	4. Segunda Parte I

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_**La palabra "neechan" significa hermana mayor, los niños japoneses suelen usarla para llamar a las chicas jóvenes a las que se les tiene respeto y cariño.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Segunda Parte**

**I**

**Diario de Ranma Saotome**

21 de septiembre:

De no ser porque no soy de las personas que se rinden fácilmente, menos cuando alguien me desafía, no estaría escribiendo hoy ¡pero no puedo renunciar el segundo día!

Por extraño que parezca, creo que estoy algo enfermo, quizás un resfriado, no lo se, pero justo ahora estoy en mi cuarto, recostado en mi futón. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir porque papá podría llegar en cualquier momento, pero contaré a la rápida lo que ha pasado en el día.

Esta mañana me sentía perfectamente bien, como siempre, y no hubo ningún incidente relevante, aparte claro está de las peleas por comida con mi papá. Por supuesto que eso hizo enojar a Akane, porque según ella sería mi culpa si llegábamos tarde de nuevo ¿Por qué me echa la culpa a mí si el culpable es mi papá? Como sea, luego del desayuno corrimos hacia la escuela y llegamos algo tarde la verdad. Por ese motivo la niñita esa que tenemos de maestra nos regañó un poco y, cuando al fin nos permitió tomar asiento, anunció la llegada de una alumna nueva.

Nunca llegué a ver a la chica en cuestión, o eso creo, tengo el vago recuerdo de haber visto a una chica de cabello negro que se me hizo muy familiar y entonces… Todo a mí alrededor se volvió algo difuso, como si una espesa neblina se hubiera colado en el salón, los sonidos no me llegaban con claridad, se oían como procedentes de una radio mal sintonizada y los oídos comenzaron a dolerme ya que sentía un ruido espantoso como un chirrido. Todo fue muy rápido y creo que debí desmayarme.

Desperté hace poco rato en mi futón con la sensación de que tuve un sueño muy extraño que no logro recordar con claridad, sentía la cabeza muy pesada cuando abrí los ojos y al principio me costó ser conciente de donde me encontraba. Mis cosas están tiradas aquí a mi lado, así que supongo que más tarde le preguntaré a Akane si fue ella quien me trajo aquí, creo que sería educado darle las gracias.

22 de septiembre:

Hoy no fui a clases, me sentía muy mal. Akane vino a despertarme y me fue muy difícil abrir los ojos. Tengo el vago recuerdo de haber querido ir a clases de todos modos, incluso recuerdo haberme levantado del futón, también recuerdo haber desayunado y haber corrido a clases junto a Akane…

Sin embargo, creo que todo eso fue un sueño. Los recuerdos se confunden con imágenes vagas, como si las viera a través de un vidrio sucio… Una imagen de la maestra Hinako molesta, una imagen de Akane y yo parados fuera del salón con baldes de agua. Recuerdo haber querido aprovechar esa oportunidad de estar solos fuera del salón para darle las gracias a Akane por haber cuidado de mi ayer, pero no se que dije o que hice. Sin embargo, como ya mencioné, todo eso debo haberlo soñado, sobretodo porque entre esas imágenes se repite una y otra vez una imagen total y completamente fuera de lugar y eso es algo propio de los sueños.

Ya es algo tarde, me desperté hace un rato nada más y recordé que tenía que escribir hoy. Es curioso, pero pese a haber dormido todo el día aún me siento cansado y quisiera seguir durmiendo. Supongo que de seguir así, aunque no quiera, tendré que ver a un doctor… Quizá el doctor Tofú pueda recomendarme algo.

23 de septiembre:

El día de hoy ha sido igual que ayer y cada vez me siento más y más cansado. Creo que tuve un sueño muy parecido al de ayer, el vago recuerdo de no haber querido ir a clase pero que aún así corría junto a Akane hasta llegar a la escuela y una vez allí comenzaban las incoherencias usuales de los sueños, todo envuelto siempre en una extraña niebla.

Es curioso como los sueños pueden confundir las realidades y mezclar cosas que tenemos metidas en la cabeza. Cosas que pasaron hace tiempo y cosas actuales… En mi sueño sentía que tenía sólo seis años, en un lugar muy lejos de Nerima, un recuerdo del pasado… y sin embargo Akane estaba en ese lugar, lo que me sorprendió mucho en un principio, pero luego se me hizo tan lógico que Akane estuviera ahí, esa lógica absurda de los sueños.

En fin, me llaman a cenar. Por raro que parezca, no tengo mucha hambre (si, raro, por lo general como la ración de al menos dos personas… miento… de al menos unas seis personas).

Más tarde, el mismo día:

No entiendo porqué siempre quieren meterme en problemas hasta cuando no los hay. Durante la cena Nabiki se la pasó molestándome diciendo que la chica nueva es mi novia ¡ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto a esa chica! Pero por más que lo negué nadie me hizo caso, el señor Tendo me hizo un escándalo y encima Akane me golpeó con la mesa. Me fui sin terminar de comer, les dije que tenía mucho sueño (lo cual es cierto). Escribo esto antes de dormir como testimonio de las injusticias que debo soportar. Espero que mañana nadie me despierte.

24 de septiembre:

Hoy ha sido igual que los días anteriores, pero creo que me siento mucho, mucho más cansado y no entiendo porqué si prácticamente duermo todo el día. Es extraño, pero nadie parece notar que me pasa algo, nadie me dice que vaya al médico ni me pregunta nada ¿Tan poco les importo a todos en esta casa?

Intento recordar mi sueño del día de hoy, tengo la sensación de que recordar mis sueños es importante, como si hubiera una clave en ellos. Escribo esto ahora principalmente para no olvidarlo, tengo la impresión de que mientras más rato pase, más posibilidades hay de que olvide todo.

Recuerdo que esta mañana al igual que las anteriores Akane vino a despertarme y yo no quise ir a clases, pero me levanté de todos modos y me vestí para ir a la escuela, recuerdo haber tomado el desayuno, pero no logro precisar si lo acabé todo o no. Hasta ahí todo en mi sueño parece un día normal, luego me fui a la escuela junto a Akane y al llegar empiezan las incoherencias… Estoy en un sitio y luego en otro, veo a alguien a quien no veía en mucho tiempo, Akane y Ukyo aparecen vagamente, también creo recordar a Xian-Pu y Kodachi… pero cada imagen se desvanece y lo sonidos se diluyen. En algunas ocasiones dentro del sueño siento que soy un niño muy pequeño, en otras me siento tal como soy ahora. Y entonces, Akane y yo caminamos de vuelta a casa sin decirnos una palabra, entré a mi habitación, me desvestí para ponerme el pijama chino y me recosté en el futón, comencé a sentir un extraño zumbido en los oídos y fue entonces cuando me desperté… sintiendo una pesadez en la cabeza y un extraño cansancio. Y tal y como he descrito el sueño de hoy han sido los sueños anteriores, estoy casi seguro.

He intentado recordar quien es la persona que conocí hace tiempo que aparece dentro de mi sueño, pero no logro recordarlo bien. Cuando cierro los ojos, me parece ver a una chica de cabello negro con el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan, pero… Yo no conocía ese uniforme hasta llegar a Nerima… entonces ¿por qué la sensación de que a esa persona la conocí hace años?

25 de septiembre:

Acabo de despertar y recuerdo claramente a esa persona que he estado viendo en sueños, esa que parece tan fuera de lugar. Estoy seguro de que es ella quien ha aparecido en mis sueños los días anteriores.

El día de hoy mi sueño se dio como de costumbre, es extraño tener el mismo sueño tantas veces seguidas ¿no? Pero esta vez ese sueño se mezcló con un recuerdo, un recuerdo de hace diez años y es por eso que se mantiene fresco en mi memoria.

Escribiré lo ocurrido hace diez años, recuerdo todo con mucha claridad a pesar de mi mala memoria.

Cuando nos despedimos de Ukyo, papá me llevó lejos sobre el carro de comida del señor Kuonji, yo no sospechaba nada de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo porque era muy pequeño para entender las cosas. Al pasar los días extrañaba mucho a U-chan porque había sido mi mejor amigo (yo en ese entonces no sabía que era una chica) y comencé a sentirme muy triste, muy solo… Creo que fue cuando más tomé conciencia de que papá y yo siempre íbamos de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo y sin un lugar al que llamar "hogar". No se exactamente en qué momento papá perdió el puesto de comida ni cómo sucedió, pero en algún momento del viaje ya no lo teníamos y estábamos vagando muertos de hambre.

Llegamos a Yokohama durante la noche y apenas podíamos andar, cansados de caminar durante días sin probar un solo bocado. Fue entonces cuando papá divisó un restaurante y me llevó allí. Yo era demasiado inocente para imaginar las intenciones de papá.

El restaurante era una casa de dos pisos, en el primero estaba el negocio propiamente tal y tras una puerta habían escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso donde la familia dueña del lugar vivía. Estaba todo decorado en un estilo occidental, con mesas redondas que lucían manteles blancos, cubiertos plateados que yo hasta entonces jamás había visto porque estaba (y aún estoy) acostumbrado a los palillos japoneses y habían lámparas colgando del techo que lo iluminaban todo creando un efecto mágico durante la noche.

Papá y yo nos sentamos en una de esas bonitas mesas. Recuerdo bien como miraba asombrado para todas partes, impresionado, mientras papá reía. Nos sirvieron muchísima comida, papá pedía más y más platos y yo estaba muy feliz… Y entonces… Papá me pidió que me acercara a él y cuando lo hice, antes de darme cuenta, comenzó a correr cargándome sobre su hombro. Estábamos a punto de salir de ahí cuando el dueño, un hombre mayor de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, de ojos grandes, pálido y de cabello claro (evidentemente extranjero) nos detuvo en la entrada.

Papá y ese señor discutieron un largo rato de cosas que no capté bien, pero me di cuenta de que nos quedaríamos ahí un buen tiempo cuando papá prometió que trabajaríamos en el restaurante. El hombre aceptó la promesa de papá y esa noche nos quedamos a dormir en la bodega.

Al día siguiente papá me despertó y me llevó a la cocina donde me mandó a lavar platos. Al rato apareció el señor de ojos grandes (que era el apodo que le puse en mi cabeza) y se indignó, dijo muchas cosas acerca del trabajo infantil que en ese entonces no tenían sentido para mi (papá fue, es y será un abusivo, pero yo entonces no lo sabía). Luego de la discusión, el hombre de ojos grandes que se presentó como William Blackfeather me llevó a la puerta donde estaban las escaleras y subimos al segundo piso.

- Escucha pequeño – me dijo con voz muy amable – tu papá me debe mucho dinero y por eso se quedarán a trabajar para mi durante algún tiempo, sin embargo lo que voy a encargarte no será un trabajo pesado, jamás abusaría de un niño, no, lo que te pediré es algo muy sencillo.

Abrió entonces la puerta de una habitación y esa fue la primera vez que la vi...

Las paredes de la habitación estaban empapeladas de blanco con flores celestes y junto a una ventana, que mantenía las cortinas semiabiertas por las que se colaba un débil rayo de luz, había una cama occidental de colcha también blanca. Acostada en la cama y vestida con una camisa de dormir celeste llena de encajes, estaba Kikyo-neechan… la chica más linda que había visto hasta ese momento. Kikyo-neechan tenía dieciséis años, era alta, muy delgada y muy pálida, su cabello lacio y negro era muy largo y el flequillo en su frente se separaba en forma de corazón. Sus ojos oscuros lucían débiles y cansados, pero a pesar de eso, cuando entré a su habitación, luego de mirarme atentamente, me dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce… sólo comparable a la sonrisa de Kasumi.

- Kikyo, te traje a alguien para que cuide de ti – anunció el señor Blackfeather hablándole a su hija – Ahora escucha – dijo dirigiéndose a mi – mi hija cayó enferma hace poco y está muy débil, tengo mucho trabajo y su madre ya no está con nosotros así que sería de gran ayuda si pasaras cada día con ella acompañándola y trayéndole lo que haga falta.

No tenía otra alternativa más que aceptar y no me pareció una tarea desagradable porque Kikyo-neechan me gustó desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Cuando el señor Blackfeather se fue, Kikyo-neechan me pidió con un gesto que me acercara. Recuerdo haber avanzado lenta y tímidamente.

- No tienes de que avergonzarte, estoy feliz de tener alguien aquí conmigo – dijo entonces Kikyo-neechan… su voz me pareció tan dulce. Finalmente me acerqué a ella y entonces puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me revolvió el cabello, cosa que sinceramente me fastidió, así que retiré su mano bruscamente antes de pensar lo que hacía. En vez de enojarse, Kikyo-neechan se echó a reír y yo también comencé a reír.

Los días fueron pasando como en un sueño, papá y yo no entrenábamos porque él estaba muy ocupado en la cocina encargándose de las labores pesadas y yo estaba todo el día junto a Kikyo-neechan. En un principio ella y yo nos divertíamos mucho, conversábamos largo rato, jugábamos (aunque con cuidado porque ella estaba delicada) y a veces, ella se ponía a leer historias en voz alta. Poco a poco su salud se debilitó más y más hasta el punto en que dormía mucho, siempre estaba cansada y a mi sólo me quedaba estar a su lado callado y aburrido.

Un día… ella hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta. Recuerdo que me miró con cariño y se disculpó por dormir tanto, dejándome solo, y entonces me pidió que le acercara un libro de cuentos. Manteniéndolo abierto con una mano, con la otra acariciaba mis cabellos, a ella le gustaba que yo me recostara con mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas cuando leía.

No estoy muy seguro que cuento fue el que me leyó… Pudo haber sido Blanca Nieves o La Bella Durmiente… Lo que si recuerdo es que el final era como el de la mayoría de los cuentos infantiles, con las palabras "Se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre"

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso de "se casaron"? – le pregunté a Kikyo-neechan y ella se echó a reír.

- Las personas que se quieren mucho se casan, es una promesa mutua entre ellos y hacia todos los demás, de que permanecerán juntos para siempre – contestó con voz soñadora.

- Yo te quiero – le dije entonces - ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Ella volvió a reír.

- Yo también te quiero y mucho, eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un hermanito pequeño.

- Tú también eres como una hermana mayor para mí… Kikyo-neechan.

- Lo se, puedo notarlo Ranma y realmente lo aprecio mucho, pero casarse es algo distinto… Algo que comprenderás cuando seas grande, cuando aparezca una persona que quieras mucho más de lo que me quieres a mi, un sentimiento muy diferente.

- Estoy un poco confundido, papá me dijo que algún día me casaré con la heredera de algo que se llama Dojo Tendo, que es un compromiso o como se diga.

- Que triste – musitó entonces Kikyo-neechan – espero que cuando seas grande no tengas que ser obligado a… realmente espero que conozcas a alguien a quien quieras más que a nadie en este mundo…

No dijo nada más, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco así que me alejé de ella y guardé el libro de cuentos. Se quedó dormida, respirando con cierta dificultad, estaba preocupado por ella así que la dejé sola para no molestarla.

Su estado fue empeorando minuto a minuto y ya nunca más despertó, su piel era cada vez más pálida y sus facciones más y más demacradas. Aún así me parecía hermosa.

A la mañana siguiente, noté que su piel estaba demasiado fría y no la sentí respirar. Intenté despertarla remeciéndola quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero nada la reanimó.

Kikyo Blackfeather estaba muerta.

Esa fue la primera vez que sufrí la muerte de alguien querido para mí y hasta ahora, por suerte, no he vuelto a pasar por algo tan triste.

Kikyo-neechan fue enterrada en el cementerio de extranjeros de Yokohama. Como su padre era ingles, decidió enterrarla a la manera que tienen los occidentales, el cuerpo en un ataúd sin cremar bajo la tierra.

¿Por qué apareces una y otra vez en mis sueños Kikyo-neechan? Últimamente no me siento bien de salud y recordar todo esto me hace tener un mal presentimiento ¿Qué enfermedad fue la que acabó contigo? ¿Acaso estoy enfermo igual que tú? Eras tan delgada, tan pálida y frágil… Yo no, yo soy un artista marcial muy fuerte y nunca me enfermo, salvo escasas ocasiones (como cuando Akane me obliga a comer de lo que cocina). De todos modos creo que debería pedir ayuda antes de que… Mejor no escribiré lo que estoy pensando en este momento, sería exagerado y además, de mal presagio.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Comienza la segunda parte y el diario de Ranma empieza ya a explicar los extraños acontecimientos de la primera parte de la historia.

Lo puse antes, junto al disclaimer, pero lo repetiré por si alguien se lo saltó (y con más detalles). La palabra "neechan" significa hermana mayor en japonés, y es común que sea usada no sólo entre hermanos sino también como un honorífico al referirse a cualquier chica joven a la que se le tiene cierto cariño y respeto aunque no sean de la propia familia. Para los hombres se usa el "niichan". Es bastante común que los niños pequeños se refieran así a los jóvenes mayores que ellos. Bueno, para terminar y no alargarme más, aclarar que el "nee" puede usarse no sólo con la terminación "chan" sino también con "san" o "sama", pero el chan es más cariñoso y el sama se usa cuando dentro de la familia hay mayor jerarquía.

En fin, por lo general no me gusta usar palabras japonesas ni honoríficos en mis fanfics porque me da la sensación de que los personajes parecen otakus hablando, pero hago excepciones algunas veces con los honoríficos cuando siento que me son más útiles para representar las relaciones entre personajes o lograr el efecto deseado en algún contexto (como cuando Ranma llama a Ukyo "U-chan") ya que es una característica muy propia de los japoneses y los personajes son japoneses. En algunos fics de Detective Conan he sustituido el clásico "Ran neechan" que siempre dice Conan por "hermanita Ran", pero creo que no tiene el mismo efecto ¿verdad? La verdad es que sólo de imaginarme a Ranma de niño llamándome "Kikyo-neechan" me mata (aaaw acabo de imaginarlo con la voz de Conan… ¡hemorragia nasal! jajajaja) estas son las cosas por las que vale la pena crear self-insert jajaja. Por cierto, tener éxito con los niños pequeños es parte de mi personalidad real, soy la "niñera oficial" de las reuniones familiares por eso y siempre acabo jugando con los niños pequeños, ya he sido el amor platónico de mis primos menores y de algunos hijos de mis primos mayores, por eso escribir esa parte del fic fue fácil.

Ya antes había dicho que Kikyo es medio inglesa para evitarme a mi como autora las complicaciones que me daría la cultura japonesa, y es que en Japón la costumbre es cremar a los muertos, creo incluso que la ley lo exige aunque en este punto no estoy totalmente segura. En el manga de Shaman King, Yoh lucha contra Fausto (el nigromante) en el cementerio de extranjeros de Yokohama, Manta explica que ese lugar es de los pocos que hay donde se entierra a los muertos sin cremar por el tema de que los occidentales tenemos una cultura y religión diferente, más allá de eso no he investigado así que es todo lo que se… algunas amigas creen que soy una enciclopedia andante, pero no es cierto, mis conocimientos son reducidos así que algún dato de los que he dicho podría ser erróneo, por eso lo aclaro. Como sea, Kikyo no me servía cremada por razones obvias, así que me quité problemas volviendola semi-extranjera.

Y bueno terminando con mis largas notas, sólo agregaré que a partir de este punto la historia entra de lleno en el género y se vuelve más oscura. Si aún quedan dudas sobre Kikyo, próximamente quedara totalmente claro.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


	5. Segunda Parte II

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

**Segunda Parte**

**II**

**Memorándum dejado por Ranma Saotome la noche entre el 28 y el 29 de septiembre**

Quisiera que todo fuera un sueño ¡una pesadilla! Pero no lo es, estoy seguro de eso. En estos momentos me encuentro en un hospital. El doctor Tofú es mi única esperanza pero no se si sea suficiente.

Antes estuvo aquí una enfermera y le pedí papel y lápiz, se rehusó al principio, pero al final cedió y me trajo lo que quería. No tengo fuerzas para hablar demasiado, apenas las tengo en estos momentos para escribir, pero es necesario que quede algo escrito… Por si aún puedo salvarme o en caso de ser eso ya imposible, para que al menos se sepa lo que esta pasando.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que escribí en mi diario, un diario que empecé hace muy poco debido a un desafío de Akane, no diré más al respecto porque la situación está escrita por mi en ese cuaderno, guardado en mi habitación en el Dojo Tendo. Hablo del diario porque ahí esta escrito el principio de todo esto y ahora no tengo ni el tiempo ni las energías para volver a escribir esa historia. Así que por favor, antes de seguir leyendo lo que escribiré a continuación, busquen mi diario, léanlo.

Desde la última anotación que hice en mi diario no volví a escribir porque ya no tuve fuerzas para ello. Creo que dormía todo el día, atormentado por pesadillas que era incapaz de recordar. En medio de mis sueños veía a Kikyo-neechan una y otra vez, oía su voz tan cerca de mí como si no hubiera pasado un solo día desde la última vez que me habló, hace diez años, antes de que muriera.

He sentido poco a poco como mi voluntad parece desvanecerse junto con mi fuerza y mi energía. En mis sueños sentía como si me sumergiera en el agua y no pudiera respirar, hundiéndome más y más junto a una voz cerca de mi oído, la voz de Kikyo-neechan, que intentaba calmarme cariñosamente, diciéndome que no tuviera miedo. A medida que perdía toda sensibilidad y temor, me daba la impresión de que alguien besaba mis mejillas, primero una y luego la otra, dulcemente, y que luego esos labios descendían hasta mi garganta. Ahí recibía un último beso. Un dolor como de un pinchazo me sobresaltaba y quería gritar, pero me resultaba imposible, rodeado por una espesa niebla caía en un sopor indescriptible.

Soy incapaz de calcular cuantas veces tuve ese sueño, ya que creo que lo he tenido desde el principio y no lo recordaba. Y ahora estoy seguro de algo que me resulta terrible ¡nada de eso fue un sueño!

En medio de los estados de inconciencia en los que he estado últimamente recuerdo varias cosas, algo inconexas entre si, pero intentaré conectarlas y describirlas lo mejor que pueda.

Recuerdo que papá intentó despertarme a golpes, también recuerdo haber oído la voz de Akane y luego un extraño silencio. Quería levantarme, hacer o decir algo, pero me fue imposible, me costaba respirar y la cabeza me daba vueltas incluso con los ojos cerrados. En algún momento entonces oí al doctor Tofú. Recuerdo su mano sujetando mi muñeca, creo que intentó abrir mis ojos con los dedos porque tengo grabada la imagen de su rostro que logré vislumbrar durante unos segundos. Entonces comenzó a abrir la camisa de mi pijama estilo chino y le oí exclamar algo, creo que dijo "¿Qué significan estas marcas en su cuello?". No se que pasó después o en que momento se fue, pero yo estaba solo, solo en medio de un sueño como el que ya he descrito.

El tiempo entonces desapareció para mí. Antes de darme cuenta sentí otra vez al doctor a mi lado, junto a un olor extraño, oía las voces de Akane, de mamá, del señor Tendo… Todo difuso, sin poder enterarme de qué decían.

En algún momento logré captar algunas palabras. El doctor Tofú hablaba con papá acerca de una transfusión de sangre, intentaré reproducir lo que dijo tal como lo recuerdo:

- Estudié medicina general además de kinesiología y durante mucho tiempo fui asistente de un respetable médico antes de instalar mi humilde consultorio aquí en Nerima así que se muy bien de lo que hablo. Ranma tiene anemia, ha perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, creo saber cómo pero no estoy seguro… no les mentiré, el chico se muere en estos momentos, no hay tiempo de llamar a una ambulancia, es necesario atenderlo ya… Tengo los conocimientos para realizar una transfusión de sangre inmediatamente. Ya le he pedido al señor Tendo que traiga todo. Señor Saotome ¿usted tiene el mismo tipo de sangre? Perfecto, será sólo un momento, lo prometo, hágalo por su hijo, si no actuamos ahora, morirá en pocos minutos.

Creo que el doctor me dio una medicina o algo así y me quedé completamente dormido.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, me sentía un poco mejor, pero aún demasiado débil. Me llevaron al consultorio del doctor Tofú durante la mañana. Alcancé a vislumbrar el rostro de Akane y lucía tan preocupada… quise sonreírle pero creo que no pude, apenas podía moverme de lo débil que me sentía.

En el consultorio seguí durmiendo, hasta tarde. Al despertar me sentía mejor y el doctor parecía aliviado, prometió quedarse conmigo toda la noche. Me hizo unas pocas preguntas… Lo primero que me preguntó es si recordaba que algo me hubiera mordido, le contesté que no y su expresión fue muy seria.

- Tienes marcas de mordedura en el cuello Ranma, algo te mordió y te dejó en el estado en que estás – dijo entonces el doctor - ¿Has dormido bien en las noches?

Le contesté que si, que de hecho, dormía demasiado, quise contarle sobre mis pesadillas, pero por alguna razón no fui capaz de hablar de eso. El doctor me miró muy preocupado y me preguntó desde hace cuanto tiempo dormía tanto, le contesté lo que recordaba y entonces preguntó si al menos en mis sueños parecía que algo me estuviera mordiendo.

Le estaba respondiendo que no recordaba nada como eso cuando tocaron el timbre, estaba anocheciendo así que el doctor se sorprendió un poco, aunque luego susurró que tal vez era Akane o alguien de la familia que quisiera ver que tal me encontraba, y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Me recosté un momento, sintiéndome cansado y oí que alguien entraba, unos pasos sigilosos, apenas audibles.

Y entonces la vi, a ella… a Kikyo-neechan, de pie junto a mi cama luciendo un uniforme de Furinkan. No estaba seguro si estaba dormido o despierto, pero no sentía miedo en lo absoluto, por el contrario, estaba tan tranquilo y feliz como si aún fuera el niño de seis años que debía cuidar de Kikyo-neechan y al que ella consentía con ternura. Me acarició los cabellos y fui cerrando los ojos.

He venido por ti mi pequeño hermanito, pronto, muy pronto vendrás conmigo ¿Aún me quieres verdad?

- Si – le respondí – te quiero Kikyo-neechan, te quiero mucho, como si fueras mi hermana…

La sentí besar mi frente, luego mi mejilla. No era capaz de decir o hacer nada más, un ruido como el zumbido de una abeja resonaba en mis oídos, aturdiéndome. Kikyo-neechan desabrochó la camisa china que estaba usando y me besó en el cuello.

La sensación de mis pesadillas me invadió por completo, creí que caía en un abismo sin final, que caería para siempre… La sensación de que me ahogaría, de que me hundiría… Y el pinchazo en el cuello, ese pinchazo que dolía sólo un instante. Aunque aturdido, era conciente de que Kikyo-neechan estaba recostada sobre mí, abrazándome y yo… yo la abracé, con fuerza… Era todo a lo que podía aferrarme mientras caía, mientras me ahogaba, mientras me hundía.

Quise llorar, me inundaban los recuerdos de Kikyo-neechan, inmóvil y pálida sobre su cama… muerta… Y Kikyo-neechan ahora sobre mi… tan hermosa como la última vez que la vi con vida, tal vez más hermosa que en ese entonces pues ya no estaba tan pálida como el día en que murió… Kikyo-neechan diciéndome que había venido por mí… Kikyo-neechan que estaba muerta había venido por mí.

Creo que lloré ¿Acaso significaba que iba a morir, igual que Kikyo-neechan? ¿Me iría con ella? Pensé entonces en Akane, quería verla, decirle lo que estaba pasando, decirle lo que fuera ¿Acaso Akane se pondría triste si yo…?

Luego todo pensamiento o sentimiento me abandonó por completo mientras las imágenes se diluían, la imagen de Kikyo-neechan desaparecía, también la de Akane… Ya no había tristeza ni miedo.

Creo haber abierto los ojos en un momento y que Kikyo-neechan ya no estaba a mi lado. Intenté hablar, llamar al doctor Tofú, pero no pude, mis ojos se cerraban de nuevo.

De pronto oí la voz de Akane, sentí que me sacudía con cierta violencia. Se oía tan asustada, tan desesperada… que quise verla, hablarle, calmarla… Pero no podía… ¡No podía! Me invadió el pánico, como si mi mente o mi alma estuvieran atrapadas dentro de un cuerpo que no me respondía, que no controlaba ¿Acaso estaba muerto? Me debatía internamente, desperado por vivir, una desesperación que me había abandonado por completo mientras Kikyo-neechan estaba a mi lado ¡Quería vivir! Tan intensamente… Al fin, con cierto esfuerzo, logré abrir los ojos y mi mirada se encontró inmediatamente con la de Akane. La pobre Akane lucía tan preocupada.

- Akane… – logré decir, intentando sonreírle para que se borrara la angustia de su rostro ¡Oh Akane, si supiera lo mal que me hace verla así de angustiada!

El miedo y la tristeza me invadieron por completo a medida que notaba como perdía el conocimiento… Hablar resultaba tan difícil.

- Lo siento, creo que ya no vale el desafío del diario de vida – le dije, no podía mentirle, sabía que me estaba muriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – me preguntó con voz temblorosa – se que en estas circunstancias no puedes escribir todos los días, pero eso no es tan importante.

La pobre intentaba sonreír ¡casi le caían lágrimas de tristeza y aún así quería consolarme! Akane, eres tan tonta… Tan linda y tan tonta ¿No podía ver que su intento de sonrisa la hacía ver incluso más triste? Creí que se me partía el corazón, yo no quería hacerle daño… Nunca quiero y siempre termino lastimándola…

Tuve que decirle entonces que no me refería al hecho de que estando enfermo no podía escribir todos los días… Sabía que ella quería evadir el tema al que yo me refería en realidad, pero tenía que forzarla a entender… que si me iba a morir quería despedirme. Quise decirle que alguien que ya había muerto venía por mí, pero me sentía tan débil que dije palabras que resultaban incompresibles.

Quería explicarle un poco más, pero me dijo algo que no tenía sentido, algo imposible:

- Si te refieres a Kikyo… mira Ranma, ya pensarás en eso cuando te recuperes…

¿Qué sabía Akane sobre Kikyo-neechan? Nunca hablé del tema con ella y aunque lo hubiera hecho… ¿A qué se refería con que pensaría las cosas después de recuperarme?

Reuní fuerzas para preguntarle a Akane qué sabía de Kikyo-neechan, y su respuesta fue incluso más sorprendente:

- Se qué quieres casarte con ella, te oí cuando se lo pediste.

¿Casarme con Kikyo-neechan? Era una idea tan absurda ¿casarme con una chica que había muerto hace diez años? ¿De dónde sacó ella que yo le propuse matrimonio? Eso era ridículo. A menos que se refiriera a aquel momento, cuando en mi inocencia infantil le pregunté a Kikyo-neechan si quería casarse conmigo sin entender realmente qué era lo que decía ¿Pero cómo podía Akane saber algo que sólo yo se? Nadie podía habérselo contado salvo yo y yo nunca le había contado esa historia.

Y entonces vino a mi mente una idea espantosa.

Los sueños que he tenido en los cuales voy a la escuela y la imagen de Kikyo-neechan tan fuera de lugar. Kikyo-neechan junto a mi hace sólo un instante con el uniforme de Furinkan… El doctor Tofú hablando de marcas de mordedura en el cuello ¡en el cuello! Justo donde siento un pinchazo después de sentir unos labios posándose ahí. Kikyo-neechan muerta y enterrada sin cremar…

¿No hay leyendas que hablan de cómo los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas? ¿Muertos que se levantan para beber la sangre de los vivos?

Vampiros…

El doctor Tofú lo sabe, lo sospechó desde que vio las marcas en mi garganta. Perdí la conciencia antes de poder decírselo a Akane y desperté en el hospital. Al parecer por segunda vez estuve a punto de morir por falta de sangre y me han hecho otra transfusión…

Pero… si de verdad es ella, Kikyo-neechan, quien viene por mí a beber mi sangre ¿De qué sirven las trasfusiones si ella seguirá bebiéndola? Ya es de noche y temo que venga, temo por el doctor Tofú, no soportaría que algo malo le pasara por mi culpa.

El doctor prometió que estaría a mi lado esta noche, pero ha oscurecido hace horas y no vuelve, estoy muy preocupado. Antes de irse el doctor me dijo que las cruces y esas cosas… no son más que tonterías y no está seguro de que hacer. Una cosa si sabe, que Kikyo-neechan sólo morirá realmente cuando su cuerpo sea desintegrado por completo.

Quisiera poder pelear, hacer algo… pero ya no tengo fuerzas ni para seguir sosteniendo el lápiz. No se que será de mi ahora, sólo me queda esperar ¡Y esperar sin hacer nada me desespera porque no es mi forma de ser!

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Para Lucy Westenra cuya existencia, efímera como una flor de cerezo, ha impregnado con su presencia mis más tétricas ilusiones.

Este fanfic esta (hasta cierto punto) basado en Drácula de Bram Stoker, esa novela esta compuesta de diarios de vida, periódicos, cartas y memorándum. Memorándum es una palabra latina que significa "cosa que debe recordarse". Cuando escribí la palabra al inicio de este escrito (que es el final de la segunda parte de esta historia) grité muchos "kya", porque lo hice pensando en el memorándum dejado por Lucy Westenra la noche anterior a su muerte donde describe una exquisita escena vampírica. Drácula adoptando forma de lobo entra a su cuarto, la pobre madre de Lucy muere de la impresión y ella, mientras vela el cadáver de su madre, se deshace de toda protección y escribe lo que será su último testimonio antes de que Drácula la tome entre sus brazos.

Lucy impregna casi cada palabra de este fanfic. El tratamiento que el doctor Tofú lleva a cabo para Ranma en más o menos el que llevó a cabo Van Helsing cuando intentó salvar a la pobre Lucy, incluyendo la transfusión de sangre en su propio cuarto. De hecho Van Helsing, sin mover a Lucy de su cama, le transfiere la sangre de cuatro hombres por cada vez que Lucy la perdió bajo los colmillos de Drácula. En este punto hay algo que debo dejar claro, cuando tomé la idea me aseguré de que en el fic se dijera que el donante sería Genma y que tenían el mismo tipo de sangre, después preferí trasladar a Ranma a un hospital donde pudieran darle la sangre adecuada. Actualmente sabemos acerca de los diferentes tipos de sangre y el Rh y que por tanto no cualquiera puede ser donante. Me temo que en Drácula la situación nos puede parecer absurda ya que Lucy recibe sangre sin ninguna comprobación de este tipo, pero bueno… la novela fue publicada en 1897, por esa época más o menos se descubrió el tema de los diferentes tipos de sangre (por ahí leí que fue a principios del siglo XIX, pero no estoy segura porque en otro lado leí que a principios del XX, en fin), lo más probable es que Stoker no supiera nada al respecto. Yo le perdono porque la historia de la enfermedad y tratamiento médico de Lucy me parece apasionante.

En mis notas anteriores comenté que no estaba segura si el tema de la cremación de cadáveres era por ley en Japón, según el review de Ranma84, no lo es. Gracias, tenía esa duda desde, si mal no recuerdo, la vez que vi Suicide Club donde dijeron algo (no recuerdo que) que me hizo creer eso (y yo la muy floja no investigué).

Agradezco los review y el apoyo a este fanfic, he intentado darle todos los toques de originalidad que he podido considerando que desde el principio mi plan era hacer un homenaje a obras como Drácula, Carmilla, entre otros viejos relatos de vampiros… La verdad es que este fic lo he estado tomando como un ensayo, a ver como me van quedando las historias de vampiros ya que quiero empezar a escribir originales de este género y quise empezar por lo básico que es aprender de los clásicos. Antes escribía mucho de este género, pero últimamente no lo he hecho y quiero desempolvarme y ver si mejoro un poco más.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo + **


	6. Tercera Parte I

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

**Tercera Parte**

**I**

**Diario de Akane Tendo**

29 de septiembre, por la tarde

Querido Diario:

Me siento totalmente perturbada, esta mañana después de mi última anotación en el diario, me dirigí al cuarto de Ranma y lo registré en busca de su diario hasta encontrarlo. No soy capaz de describir la sorpresa y confusión que me produjo leer tan extraña historia, pero al finalizar esa lectura estaba segura que Ranma era víctima de algún tipo de espíritu maligno. Mis sospechas quedaron más que confirmadas cuando llegué al hospital. En la habitación de Ranma me encontré con un espectáculo que me heló la sangre.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y varios vidrios esparcidos por el suelo me dieron la certeza de que ésta fue abierta desde fuera rompiendo los cristales, considerando que se trataba del noveno piso la idea resultaba inquietante.

Ranma estaba inconciente en el piso, pálido como un muerto y respirando agitada e irregularmente. El doctor Tofú estaba junto a él, inconciente y herido al parecer de gravedad. Toda la habitación estaba inundada de unas flores de un olor intenso y nada agradable, también habían unas hojas de papel esparcidas por doquier y unas cuantas manchas de sangre, fue entonces que noté un hilillo de sangre correr por la frente del doctor.

Mi primer impulso fue gritar y lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, luego, intentando mantener la compostura, me acerqué a Ranma y al doctor.

Unas enfermeras acudieron a mi grito y al entrar se vieron presas de un pequeño ataque de histeria. Rápidamente me ayudaron a socorrer a Ranma y al doctor. Mientras las enfermeras y médicos del hospital se hacían cargo de ellos, yo me dediqué a reunir las flores y las hojas de papel. Al examinarlo todo me di cuenta de que las hojas estaban escritas con la letra de Ranma, su horrible caligrafía la identificaría en cualquier sitio.

El relato en esas hojas coincidía con lo que ya sospechaba ¡Un vampiro había atacado a Ranma! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces durante la noche, después de que Ranma terminara de escribir? Sólo Ranma y el doctor podían responderme y no me ha quedado más alternativa que esperar.

Más tarde:

El doctor Tofú recuperó la conciencia, y logré convencer al médico y a las enfermeras de que me dejaran hablar con él, pues en este momento saber lo que ocurre es de suma importancia.

Ahora mismo, transcribiré el relato del doctor, pues está de acuerdo conmigo en que todo debe quedar consignado por si algún dato nos resulta de utilidad más adelante. De hecho, él ya ha leído mi diario y el de Ranma e incluso las hojas que él escribió anoche. Bueno, ahora mismo escribiré todo lo que diga el doctor, al dictado.

**Relato del doctor Tofú sobre lo sucedido la noche** **entre el 28 y el 29 de septiembre consignado por Akane Tendo en su diario el día 29 de septiembre por la tarde:**

Desde el momento en que comencé a atender a Ranma Saotome a petición de Akane, tuve sospechas de que algo oscuro y siniestro estaba tras todo esto. La debilidad de Ranma era sin duda a causa de algún tipo de anemia, y como conozco la buena salud del muchacho sólo me quedaba pensar que había perdido mucha sangre ¿pero cómo? Al examinarlo la respuesta me llegó nada más abrir su camisa y ver en su cuello unas marcas extrañas, como si dos agudos y gruesos alfileres se hubieran clavado allí dejando dos diminutos agujeros rodeados de un tono rosado.

Una fuerte e inexplicable anemia y marcas de mordedura en el cuello son claros síntomas de vampirismo, algo que en estos tiempos muchas personas consideran ridículo, pero que en su momento se trató de una plaga espantosa, sobretodo en los países europeos donde surgieron cientos de historias acerca de muertos capaces de levantase de sus tumbas.

Las leyendas locales de Transilvania y otras zonas, mezclando verdad con fantasía, se confundieron con la literatura y el cine… por lo que me dediqué a estudiar el tema en busca de información que me diera una visión lo más realista posible a fin de encontrar un tratamiento adecuado para Ranma.

Mis estudios, más la lectura de los diarios de vida de Ranma y Akane y la terrible experiencia de esta noche me permiten sacar varios aspectos en claro. Primero partiré por relatar lo ocurrido anoche.

Cuando Ranma soportó el día de ayer una segunda transfusión de sangre y luego recobró el conocimiento, solicité verlo en seguida cosa no muy difícil gracias a mi posición como doctor. Ranma parecía asustado e inquieto, síntomas muy raros en un chico tan valiente como él. Intenté tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito, cosa que me extrañó porque contradecía su personalidad y así se lo dije. Ranma entonces, con una triste expresión me dijo:

- Tengo miedo… porque alguien viene por mi… alguien a quien quiero mucho y… No se… que pensar… Si fuera un desconocido sería fácil para mí verlo como a un monstruo, pero… no lo es, si ella vuelve yo…

No fue capaz de seguir hablando, su expresión lucía muy triste, casi resignada, como si estuviera dispuesto a dejarse morir.

Le pedí que se mantuviera tranquilo y le prometí regresar al anochecer, pues sabía que quien lo atacaba era un vampiro y no era prudente dejarlo solo. El día estaba soleado así que no temía dejarlo en esos momentos, pero necesitaba armas para enfrentar al vampiro durante la noche. Ranma se sorprendió ante mis palabras, me di cuenta de que él también sospechaba de un ataque de vampirismo y le sorprendía que yo también lo supiera. No dijo nada más, salvo cuando cerraba ya la puerta de la habitación, pues estoy seguro de que le oí decir:

- Cuídese mucho doctor.

Aún cuando Ranma sospechara lo que le ocurría, yo estaba seguro de que el muchacho no entendía ni la mitad de lo que le estaba pasando.

La tristeza que demuestra, esos estados de resignación y entrega… Incluso el temor que manifestó y la imposibilidad de hablar claramente del tema… Todo eso son síntomas comunes en victimas de vampiros.

El poder hipnótico de estas criaturas induce a un estado de extraña tranquilidad, que se mezcla con una melancolía. Estos estados se vuelven tormentosos y a la vez placenteros en las victimas quienes no logran salir de la red que se ha tejido sobre ellos y simplemente se resignan a la muerte. Incluso las personas más valientes y entusiastas caen sin remedio ni voluntad ante el poder de un vampiro.

Aquellos que mueren bajo la hipnosis del vampiro se convierten irremediablemente en vampiros, creando un círculo de contagio de esta enfermedad de muertos vivientes. Por eso salvar a Ranma en estos momentos es más que un asunto de vida o muerte ¡Si Ranma muere sumido en su estado actual nunca conocerá el descanso eterno! Su destino será vagar en busca de sangre, con el tiempo detenido para él… Un destino en la muerte, la oscuridad y el horror.

Si bien los amuletos, como las cruces, son invención de la literatura y el cine, averigüé que al menos el asunto del ajo no es tan descabellado. El aroma de las flores de ajo tiene propiedades que espantan a los muertos. La luz del sol no los mata como se ve en algunas películas, pero los debilita, por ese motivo salen sólo al atardecer o en días nublados que es cuando su poder se mantiene casi tan fuerte como si fuera de noche, prefiriendo dormir en la oscuridad durante los días soleados.

Me tardé mucho en conseguir flores de ajo para intentar mantener protegido a Ranma. Estuve muy asustado porque cuando finalmente las conseguí estaba anocheciendo. Llegué muy tarde al hospital y temí lo peor cuando entré al cuarto de Ranma y el chico estaba pálido y agitado. Me tranquilicé cuando lo vi abrir los ojos y sonreírme.

Esparcí flores de ajo por todo el cuarto, en la puerta, en la ventana y unas cuantas en su cama, también hice un collar de flores para ponerle a Ranma en el cuello. Me alegró que cuando lo hice, Ranma se quejó de lo poco masculino que lucía con ese collar, señal de que tal vez estaba volviendo a ser el mismo chico alegre de siempre.

El muchacho no tardó en dormirse, sumido en un sueño un tanto agitado, me dediqué a velar su sueño por si algo pasara y… ocurrió.

Quizá serían las tres o las cuatro de la mañana, no podría precisarlo, pero sentí un golpeteo en la ventana. Al principio suave, tan suave que creí haberlo imaginado, pero luego se fue volviendo más y más insistente hasta que no pude seguir engañándome.

Algo estaba fuera de la ventana de un noveno piso golpeando con insistencia porque quería entrar.

Decidí ignorar el golpeteo, confiando en las flores de ajo… confiando en que se cansaría… Pero no se cansó.

El golpeteo era cada más fuerte y el ruido se mezcló con una voz de mujer. Entonces Ranma abrió los ojos y se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana. Horrorizado, lo detuve antes de que se acercara e intentara abrir, creí que se resistiría, pero no lo hizo, se quedó quieto y dócil como un niño, mirando hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

- Ranma, Ranma – susurraba la voz femenina. Por entre las cortinas fui capaz de ver una silueta oscura… la silueta de una mujer de largo vestido y largos cabellos mecidos por el viento.

El susurro entonces se transformó en un grito y un viento intenso quebró el vidrio, las cortinas parecieron volar en cámara lenta, dejando a la vista a una mujer hermosa que se me hizo muy familiar, sus cabellos y ojos eran de un negro azabache y su piel era blanca como la nieve con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y una expresión de odio en el rostro como jamás en mi vida he visto. Lo que quedaba de ventana se abrió de par en par, las flores de ajo volaron esparciéndose por doquier. Un gesto de asco y horror deformó las bellas facciones de la mujer, quien con cierta dificultad entró a la habitación. Se cubrió la nariz con una mano y con la otra apuntó hacia nosotros.

- Ranma… Mi pequeño Ranma… – susurró, con el tono de una bruja que invoca un hechizo.

El muchacho entonces hizo ademán de querer acercarse a ella, apreté mi agarre para evitar que se alejara de mí. La mujer se rió entonces, una risa fría como el hielo que me provocó un escalofrío.

Se acercó sin temor, aunque con cierto recelo, probablemente debido al aroma de las flores. Ranma estaba quieto y yo no sabía que hacer.

Entonces la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano, como si agarrara algo y lo levantara, sentí entonces que una mano se aferraba a mi cuello. Me elevé en el aire, no se a cuanta distancia del piso y entonces vi que ella hacía el ademán de soltar ese algo que sostenía. Caí al suelo en seguida.

El dolor me paralizó, noté que estaba sangrando, intenté levantarme pero no pude.

Haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no perder la conciencia vi como Ranma se quitaba el collar de flores de ajo y caminaba lentamente hacia la mujer. Ella lo abrazó y su boca se dirigió inmediatamente a la garganta. Ranma hizo un gesto de dolor durante un instante, luego su expresión se calmó y pareció estar tranquilo y feliz mientras sus párpados se cerraban.

- ¡Ranma! – grité con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

El chico abrió los ojos nuevamente, me dio la sensación de que intentaba resistirse.

- Ranma, mi niño – susurró entonces la mujer – todo está bien, he venido por ti.

- No quiero irme…- balbuceó Ranma – Por favor… Kikyo… neechan… yo…

No dijo más y cayó inconciente en los brazos de aquella mujer.

- Duerme, el día de hoy quédate tranquilo y duerme, duerme hasta que no sientas nada y pronto todo será diferente.

Lo que vi entonces me horrorizó, con Ranma inconciente en sus brazos, lo besó en la boca y un hilillo de sangre se escurrió en sus labios. El cuerpo de Ranma se estremeció, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ella se separó de él y, mientras lo recostaba en el piso, limpió los labios de Ranma que estaban manchados de sangre. Luego me miró directamente.

Pareció oler algo y se abalanzó hacia mí como una bestia, sus manos acariciaron mi herida, empapando sus dedos con mi sangre y se la llevó a los labios para lamerla, sonriéndome.

- Ranma es mío… es mi niño, mi hermanito ¡no interfieras más! ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Supe que iba a matarme, así que instintivamente mi mano recorrió el piso en busca de algo y hallé algunas de las flores de ajo… se las tiré al rostro con fuerza. La oí lanzar un chillido de horror y aproveché el momento para alejarme de ella y coger más flores con el fin de mantenerla alejada.

- Esta amaneciendo – le dije – en las noticias dijeron que seguirán los días soleados, si el sol brilla en lo alto no tendrás suficiente poder.

Con una mueca de odio se dirigió a la ventana.

- Puedes vivir si quieres, tú no me interesas… lo que realmente me interesa ya es mío y no puedes hacer nada para quitármelo.

Y a gran velocidad se esfumó por la ventana.

Creo que no quiso desperdiciar más energías, las flores de ajo la tenían debilitada en aquella habitación y aún así usó sus fuerzas para atacarnos a Ranma y a mí. Podría haber usado más fuerza y haberme matado, pero el olor la tenía cansada, paralizada, estoy convencido de eso… y con el amanecer cerca tendría poco tiempo para ir a refugiarse en algún lugar seguro para ella.

El diario de Akane y el diario de Ranma, documentos muy importantes que acabo de leer, me llevan a las siguientes conclusiones:

Kikyo Blackfeather era una joven muy buena y amable, quien hace diez años llegó a encariñarse mucho con Ranma, pero aquella dulce muchacha murió, y murió bajo el influjo de un vampiro, lo que la condenó a ser una criatura semejante a él. Siendo ahora una no muerta, va de un lado a otro en busca de victimas, nada sabe sobre el bien y el mal, sólo se guía por la sed de sangre. Es una criatura nocturna ya que la luz del sol la debilita, pero aprovecha los días nublados para salir de día y así llegó a la escuela Furinkan. En ese lugar se encontró con Ranma y lo reconoció, se dio cuenta que ese chico era el niño que la vio morir y usó sus poderes hipnóticos en él en seguida para evitar que la delatara. Seguramente en ese mismo instante decidió que él sería su victima. Ranma se mantuvo en un estado hipnótico y confuso, incapaz de distinguir entre la realidad y los sueños y cayendo poco a poco en la debilidad propia de un ataque de vampirismo. El día que Kikyo faltó a clases en Furinkan fue un día soleado durante el cual, al ser vulnerable, se mantuvo escondida y, al atardecer, fue a atacar a Ranma a mi consultorio ¡Yo mismo le permití la entrada!

Estoy seguro de que anoche Ranma recibió lo que algunos escritos llaman "Bautizo de Sangre" que consiste en forzar a la victima a beber sangre del vampiro para controlar más efectivamente su voluntad. Es posible incluso que Ranma se convierta en vampiro al morir sin importar que ya no se halle bajo un estado hipnótico o de qué forma y en qué momento acabe su vida, debido a esa sangre maldita que fue forzado a beber.

Creo que la única manera de evitar que Ranma se convierta en vampiro al morir sería matar al vampiro que le dio su sangre, pero me temo que para eso podríamos tener que enfrentarnos al mismo Ranma quien, bajo el hechizo de esa mujer, no va a consentir que le hagamos daño al vampiro.

La única manera efectiva de matarle, según he leído, es encontrarla durante un día de sol, ojala al medio día cuando el sol se encuentra en lo alto y, mientras duerme, enterrarle una estaca en el corazón para inmovilizarla, llenarle la boca de ajos a fin de atar aún más su poder, cortarle la cabeza y entonces… quemar el cuerpo y esparcir las cenizas.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Esta parte fue relativamente difícil de escribir porque deseaba que fuera perfecto, lo leído y releído muchas veces y la verdad estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Y más referencias a Drácula… ¡Si! Jajaja.

Bueno, estoy casi segura de que me mataran porque Kikyo le ha robado un beso a Ranma. Seré sincera, los únicos self-insert míos que llegan a besar a Ranma de esa manera son vampiros y eso se debe a que no tengo ningún tipo de interés romántico estilo Mary Sue con Ranma, él le pertenece a Akane, que se lo quede ella, a mi lo que me interesa es el beso vampírico del intercambio de sangre. Oh si, Kikyo pudo morderse la muñeca y pegarla a la boca de Ranma (como han hecho algunos vampiros de Anne Rice), pero así me daría la sensación de que para Ranma sería más fácil resistir la sangre, estéticamente no resultaría tan impactante y moralmente la "violación" que significa robar un beso es mucho más macabra, al menos en mi opinión, lo que hace al vampiro mucho más digno de ser odiado tanto por los personajes como por los lectores ¿no creen?

Por otra parte esta escena esta basada en una de Drácula en la cual él le da su sangre a Mina Harker, confieso que él no besa los labios de Mina, pero consigue el efecto de "violación" que he dicho de un modo un tanto más pervertido que luce mucho mejor cuando el vampiro es hombre y la victima una mujer. Además, tampoco iba a plagiar a Drácula, quería buscar mi propio modo de lograrlo y espero haberlo conseguido.

Para los curiosos que se hayan quedado pensando "¿y qué rayos pasa en esa escena que Nocturnal Kikyo considera más pervertida?" aquí va un resumen de lo que pasa (si pretenden leer Drácula, no lean el siguiente párrafo):

Mina y Jonathan (su marido) dormían en camas separadas en un cuarto de la casa del doctor Seward (estaban invitados allí). Drácula entra al cuarto y le provoca sopor a Jonathan con sus poderes para que él no interfiera, se dirige a la cama de Mina y con una sola mano coge a Mina de las muñecas obligándola a arrodillarse en la cama y con la otra mano aprieta la boca de Mina contra una sangrante herida que tiene en el pecho.

Bien, espero que hayan sido aclaradas las dudas acerca de Kikyo y su naturaleza como vampiro. Drácula, Carmilla y otros antiguos son más o menos así, no mueren con el sol pero si los debilita, Carmilla no se levantaba hasta después de las dos o tres de la tarde y prefería pasear a la sombra. Cuando leí la novela Crepúsculo ingenuamente creí que vivían en Forks por eso, hasta que me llego una "brillante" puñalada de decepción jajaja. Acerca de los ajos, bastante despreciados últimamente desde los libros de Anne Rice, pues los retomé porque tienen su encanto.

Eso sería todo por ahora (yo y mis largas notas…) lo próximo que se viene es el final de la parte 3 y lo que sigue de eso sería ya el epilogo así que falta poquito… muy poquito…

Kissu

**+ Kikyo + **


	7. Tercera Parte II

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

**Tercera Parte**

**II**

**Diario de Akane Tendo**

7 de octubre

Querido Diario:

Ranma se esta recuperando lentamente, le darán de alta mañana y volverá a casa. Los días y noches han estado muy tranquilos, aunque el hecho de que el clima esté cada vez más oscuro y frío no deja de estremecerme. Sin embargo, pese a mis temores, Kikyo no ha vuelto a Furinkan.

El doctor Tofú cree que no sería buena idea alarmar a la gente hablando de vampiros, por lo tanto no le hemos contado a nadie lo que de verdad le ha ocurrido a Ranma. Eso no significa que dejáramos el asunto de lado. En los últimos días no he escrito en este diario porque he estado muy ocupada ayudando al doctor Tofú a leer todos los documentos sobre vampirismo que hemos podido hallar.

Leyendas sobre criaturas bebedoras de sangre han existido desde épocas antiquísimas y han surgido de las más variadas formas en casi cada lugar del planeta. El límite entre la realidad y el mito, entre los hechos y las creencias, entre el origen y la deformación de la tradición oral es casi imposible de definir, pero me temo que hay vampiros de diversos tipos y no sólo de una clase, algo que yo, que como mucho había oído de Drácula, nunca habría imaginado.

Las leyendas sobre el caso de vampirismo que estamos enfrentando son muy comunes en Rumania, sobretodo en la región de los Cárpatos. A pesar de todo lo que hemos leído no es mucho lo que hemos avanzado en nuestra investigación, sólo encontramos un texto que explica algo inquietante que ya imaginábamos antes de leerlo. Por lo general los vampiros atacan a su victimas de un modo salvaje y fulminante, desgarran sus cuellos con ferocidad y beben hasta dejarles sin una gota de sangre. Sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que un vampiro siente algún tipo de atracción por una persona en especial, los motivos de esto son tan misteriosos e inexplicables como el mismísimo sentimiento del amor… Cuando esto ocurre, el vampiro se toma su tiempo con la victima, la va desangrando lentamente, manteniéndola sumida en un hechizo hipnótico hasta que, cuando el frágil cuerpo mortal ya no puede más, la muerte llega junto a la maldición de una eternidad maldita.

Acerca de lo que el doctor Tofú llama "Bautizo de Sangre" hay pocos escritos, la mayoría literarios, y ha sido de la literatura de donde el doctor sacó el término. El caso literario que mayor semejanza tiene a lo que le ocurrió a Ranma es el del personaje de Mina Harker en la novela Drácula. Allí se describe que la sangre del vampiro maldecía a Mina, sometiéndola a la voluntad del terrible conde… ¡La verdad es que a estas alturas estoy aterrada! Sin embargo debo intentar calmarme. El enemigo nos ha dado una tregua, sabe que el doctor está dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella y teme que pueda ganarle, quizá el beso macabro que le dio a Ranma fue un modo de asegurar su poder sobre él incluso si ella se aleja. Debemos tomar ventaja de esta tregua y encontrar su escondite para eliminarla, sólo espero que, como en la novela, la muerte del vampiro libere a Ranma.

8 de octubre

Querido Diario:

Ranma ya está en casa y me alivia verlo de buen humor. No hemos hablado de Kikyo ni de sus ataques, creo que él evita el tema y yo no he querido insistirle porque no quiero alterarlo innecesariamente, si estuviera segura de que Ranma es el mismo Ranma de antes no temería, pero no estoy segura de que tan recuperado está y tampoco tengo certeza de que efectos tiene la sangre maldita en él. Tengo que vigilarlo.

Más tarde:

Ranma se ha comportado con normalidad durante casi todo el día, pero a la hora de la cena me he inquietado. Kasumi sirvió una sopa muy condimentada y Ranma se sintió incapaz de comerla luego de probar unos cuantos sorbos. Aseguró que sabía mal y que tenía un olor desagradable, incluso creyó que la había cocinado yo, así que cuando le dijimos que no me había ni acercado a la cocina se sintió muy avergonzado. Le pregunté a Kasumi que condimentos tenía la sopa y… ¡usó ajo para cocinar! Las flores de ajo desagradan a los vampiros, también el condimento al parecer, y me temo que quizá fue el ajo lo que le desagradó a Ranma ¡Estoy muy preocupada!

9 de octubre:

Ranma luce bien, no ha querido hablar del incidente de la cena de ayer, pero creo que está preocupado por el asunto.

Me dijo que volverá a escribir en el diario de vida y que el desafío sigue en pie y no piensa perder. Me alegra saber que pese a todo ha recuperado esa terquedad suya que tanto le caracteriza.

Hemos estado todo el día buscando el lugar donde duerme Kikyo (aprovechando que es sábado), pero aún no damos con ella. No creemos que esté en un cementerio lleno de cuerpos incinerados. El doctor afirma que lo más probable es que Kikyo oculte su ataúd, el mismo en el cual la enterraron al morir, en alguna casa vieja y abandonada. Hemos buscado casas con esas características y hasta ahora sólo hemos dado con una. Hoy la encontramos luego de recorrer calles y calles, pero lamentablemente, por más que registramos la casa con minuciosidad, no vimos ni rastro de un ataúd ni de ningún otro escondite de vampiro.

Espero que tengamos más suerte mañana, estoy tan cansada.

13 de octubre por la noche:

El cansancio me ha impedido escribir, hasta hoy no hemos tenido ningún resultado ya que yo con las clases y el doctor con sus pacientes… En fin… Hasta hoy no habíamos tenido resultados, pero creo haber encontrado el lugar, aunque no estoy del todo segura.

Hoy las clases estuvieron tranquilas, hace tiempo ya que nuestros compañeros han dejado de hacer incómodas preguntas respecto a Kikyo y las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad… al menos a lo que es la normalidad en Furinkan. Cuando sonó la campana para salir de clases me apresuré para juntarme con el doctor y seguir nuestra búsqueda, Ranma dijo que quería ir a comer okonomiyaki porque Ukyo lo había invitado. No me gusta que Ranma este a solas con Ukyo, pero mal que me pese, ella es su mejor amiga así que no dije nada.

Pero Ranma me había mentido.

El doctor Tofú y yo nos habíamos separado para buscar, por eso caminaba sola cuando, ya al atardecer que es la hora en la que detenemos la búsqueda, vi a Ranma de pie frente a una casa grande y muy vieja, al parecer abandonada. Justamente el tipo de casas que el doctor y yo buscamos al considerarlos posibles escondites de Kikyo.

Llamé a Ranma, pero no me respondió, tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Corrí hasta él y le di un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡¿Qué no estabas donde Ukyo? – le grité.

Ranma me miró como si no me reconociera, pero sólo durante un instante, al siguiente sostenía mi mano con fuerza y miraba hacia alrededor como si algo lo asustara, finalmente fijó sus ojos en los míos.

- Te mentí – susurró – no quería hacerlo, de verdad, pero… ella me estaba llamando así que quería buscarla… incluso aunque no quiero… – Ranma se estremeció, miró hacia la casa y apretó mi mano con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño.

- Al amanecer, justo cuando sale el sol… pregúntame…

No siguió hablando, ni siquiera cuando nos encontramos con el doctor Tofú, y ahora está encerrado en su cuarto. Todos en casa están preocupados, aunque ni imaginan que tan oscuro es este asunto.

Creo que Kikyo está en esa casa y usó su poder para controlar a Ranma y atraerlo a ella. Si yo no lo hubiera encontrado Ranma ahora sería un vampiro.

Mañana faltaremos a clase, al amanecer hablaré con Ranma, como me lo pidió… y luego… si estoy en lo cierto y al registrar la casa encontramos el ataúd… a enfrentarnos con esa vampiro.

...

**Diario de Ranma Saotome**

9 de octubre:

Estuve demasiado tiempo en el hospital, todo ha sido como una pesadilla. Últimamente me he sentido mejor, ya no me invaden estados de sopor, ni de cansancio y creo que puedo volver a ser yo mismo, pero…

No puedo evitar sentirme inquieto, hay momentos en los que no me reconozco a mi mismo. Cuando amanece me siento bien, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero a medida que avanza el día me invaden ideas extrañas.

Ayer en la cena confundí la comida de Kasumi con la de Akane porque sentí que el sabor era espantoso. Cuando Kasumi mencionó los condimentos que usó en la sopa y pronunció la palabra "ajo", la expresión del rostro de Akane me asustó, estaba pálida como si le hubieran anunciado la muerte de alguien. Ella teme que me este convirtiendo en un monstruo como Kikyo-neechan.

10 de octubre:

Cada vez que pasa el medio día comienzo a pensar… como escribí ayer: "ideas extrañas". Hoy comencé a pensar lo sencillo y reconfortante que sería cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos… Me invadió una angustia totalmente ajena a mí, no pude resistirme, me recosté y cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar, pero me arrastraba un mar de inquietudes y de pronto… sentí pánico. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en la cocina sosteniendo un cuchillo muy cerca de mi cuello.

Grité… no recordaba como había llegado allí, pero lo que había estado a punto de hacer estaba claro. Kasumi me escuchó gritar y entró a la cocina precipitadamente. Quise decirle lo que había pasado, pero en vez de eso me vi a mi mismo dando una excusa.

Volví a mi cuarto e intenté calmarme, pero resultó imposible. No me reconozco y el miedo que me invade es mayor al que puedo soportar. Necesito ser más fuerte, necesito entrenar, necesito volver a ser el de antes ¡ser yo mismo! No este estropajo en el que me estoy convirtiendo.

Cuando Akane llegó a casa no pude contarle nada de lo sucedido.

11 de octubre:

Estoy igual o peor que ayer ¡creo que me estoy volviendo loco! En clase apenas he podido simular la angustia, el miedo… ¡Este no soy yo!

Tuve una batalla con Kuno al salir de clase, él no es el más fuerte de mis rivales, pero aún así pelear con él puede resultar divertido ya que las artes marciales son mi elemento… pero… incluso aunque le gané a Kuno, no fui capaz de sentir la emoción de la pelea, el deseo de ganar, el placer de la victoria… Todo se ha vuelto vacío y en mi cabeza, lo quiera o no, sólo ronda una palabra:

"Muerte".

13 de octubre, por la noche:

Le mentí a Akane, incluso sin querer hacerlo, me vi mintiéndole para acudir a un llamado que se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez desde la hora del almuerzo.

Al salir de clases le hice creer a Akane que iría a comer okonomiyaki, pero en vez de eso seguí la voz… La seguí sabiendo que me guiaba hasta la muerte, pero no importaba, nada importaba. No se cuanto rato caminé buscando el origen del llamado, no era conciente de nada ni nadie hasta que, al atardecer, Akane me encontró frente a una vieja casa y me hizo recuperar la conciencia.

Sólo pude decir frases entrecortadas cuando intenté explicarle, ya que algo parecía atascarme la garganta cada vez que intentaba decir algo.

Hablaré con Akane al amanecer, cuando me sienta mejor…

14 de octubre, por la noche:

No se si sentir alegría o tristeza…

Todo este tiempo la sangre de Kikyo-neechan me ha estado controlando. Ayer al amanecer, como en cada amanecer, me sentí mejor que nunca… Libre. Aproveché esa libertad para hablar con Akane, para explicarle todo lo que no le he explicado antes.

Ella me escuchó, intentando mantener la calma, aunque no pudo ocultarme su aprensión por más que se esforzó en ello. La entristeció todo lo que le dije acerca de mis oscuros pensamientos, y la asustó el hecho de que por un instante casi me quito la vida yo mismo sin darme cuenta con un cuchillo de cocina.

Al terminar de contarle todo eso quise hablarle de la casa vieja… pero no pude. Akane se dio cuenta y suspiró y me tranquilizó diciendo que no necesitaba decir nada más. Ella lo comprendía todo. Cuando quise preguntarle qué era lo que comprendía, oímos a Kasumi anunciando el desayuno así que bajamos a comer.

Kasumi nos dio el almuerzo para ir a clase y Nabiki como de costumbre había salido de la casa antes que nosotros, el día parecía normal, pero las cosas cambiaron al salir…

Akane no tenía intención de ir a la escuela. Nada más atravesamos la puerta de salida de la casa de los Tendo, Akane se apresuró a correr hasta llegar al doctor Tofú que estaba esperándola a pocos metros. El doctor cargaba un maletín y tenía puesto un collar de flores que reconocí enseguida.

El aroma de las flores de ajo me causó repulsión, me dio un escalofrío pensar lo que eso significaba, pero intenté disimular para no angustiar aún más a Akane.

- Escucha Ranma – dijo ella de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos – ve a la escuela, el doctor y yo debemos resolver un asunto que no puede esperar.

Me estremecí, supe lo que iban a hacer. Akane había comprendido porqué estaba yo frente a esa vieja casa… Y ella y el doctor iban a actuar. Iban a eliminarla.

La idea me pareció espantosa, Kikyo-neechan muerta otra vez… Pero yo sabía que Kikyo-neechan ya estaba muerta, no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ella, salvo… liberarla de una existencia monstruosa y más importante aún… salvar mi vida, no, más aún… salvar mi propia alma.

Les dije que quería ir con ellos, que quería estar ahí cuando el demonio que me estaba consumiendo desapareciera para siempre. Akane y el doctor se miraron entre ellos y luego me dirigieron una mirada preocupada, desconfiada…

- No podemos permitir que intervengas – dijo el doctor lentamente, dudando si estaba eligiendo las palabras correctamente – es mejor que no vengas, además, sería muy duro para ti, le tenías cariño…

- Precisamente por eso – repliqué – necesito verla desaparecer para siempre, necesito tener la certeza de que ella ya nunca más volverá a aparecer en mis pesadillas.

Cada palabra que dije la dije en serio, pero justo cuando terminé de pronunciarlas, sentí un ardor en mi pecho, como una llama que quisiera devorarme desde dentro… y un odio contra el doctor y contra Akane, que nunca antes en la vida había experimentado, me dominó casi por completo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para combatirlo. Comprendí la desconfianza del doctor y de Akane. Ese odio no me pertenecía, como tampoco me pertenecían los deseos autodestructivos, el miedo o la angustia que había estado sintiendo. Todo provenía de una maldición, como si ya no tuviera suficiente de hechizos y maldiciones, estaba maldito y podía ser peligroso.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, así que miré atentamente al doctor y a Akane y les aseguré que no haría nada para interponerme.

El doctor sonrío.

- Imaginé que tomarías esa actitud – dijo suavemente y, acercándose a mí, presionó mi espalda con su dedo índice.

- ¿Qué ha hecho doctor? – pregunté asustado.

- Presioné un punto para disminuir ligeramente tu fuerza física, cuando lo presione de nuevo volverás a ser tú mismo… es sólo por precaución.

Quise decirle que, en caso de que yo me volviera peligroso y quisiera atacarlos con todas mis fuerzas, tenía técnicas que no requerían el uso de fuerza física… El dragón volador por ejemplo. Pero no lo hice, no pude… Y aunque sabía que ese era un signo de peligro, no quería reconocerlo. Por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a volverme un peligro para Akane, para el doctor… y para mi mismo.

El doctor abrió entonces su maletín y sacó del interior unos collares de flores de ajo. Pude vislumbrar una gruesa estaca de madera en el interior del maletín antes de que el profesor lo cerrara otra vez. Nos entregó los collares a Akane y a mí, colgándolos de nuestro cuello. Requerí de todas mis fuerzas para soportar el hedor de las flores y las nauseas que me provocaban.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos? – preguntó Akane. El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

No se cuanto tiempo tardamos en llegar frente a la vieja casa. Pero cuando la vi frente a nosotros, con sus imponentes dos pisos, con la gruesa capa de polvo que la cubría, con sus ventanas rotas y sucias y las enredaderas que crecían a su alrededor… sentí un nudo en la garganta junto con un extraño deseo de llorar. Algo se agitó en mi interior y sabía que no era nada bueno. Respiré hondo para intentar recuperar el dominio de mi cuerpo y mi mente.

- Ella está aquí… durmiendo – musité, sin saber lo que decía, pero cuando terminé de decirlo, estuve seguro de que esa era la verdad.

Akane y el doctor me miraron atentamente, pude ver como Akane tragaba saliva con dificultad, el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Quise animarla, no soportaba verla tan asustada así que intenté tomarle la mano, pero mi brazo no respondió.

Akane y el doctor se adelantaron y yo simplemente los seguí. Los vi buscar, pero no tenía ánimos de ayudarlos. Estaba allí, tan cerca de… de la criatura que me estaba haciendo daño y yo ahí, incapaz de moverme. Oí a Akane abrir una puerta y al doctor subiendo las escaleras. Yo me quedé de pie, en la entrada, solo…

Me pareció que Akane me llamaba, pero en vez de seguir su voz, seguí otro impulso… Un impulso que me condujo a través de la sala principal de la casa hasta una habitación. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero no podía moverla debido al truco del doctor para quitarme la fuerza. Akane seguía llamándome, su voz sonaba inquieta, pero no le respondí ¡Necesitaba entrar por esa puerta y quería hacerlo solo!

Unas manos pequeñas y delicadas sostuvieron mis brazos, deteniendo mis intentos de abrir.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – susurró una voz… La voz de Akane.

Ella me miró, estudiando mi rostro, y suavemente me pidió que me alejara. La obedecí y ella, adoptando posición de combate dirigió su vista a la puerta. Reconocí su postura y supe que pretendía derribar la puerta de una patada, lo que consiguió sin problemas. El doctor Tofú no tardó en llegar junto a nosotros y juntos entramos a la habitación.

El estado era el mismo que el del resto de la casa, gruesas capas de polvo cubrían cada resquicio y los rincones estaban cubiertos de telarañas. Estaba casi vacía, excepto por un crucifijo colgado en la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Mi mirada bajó del crucifijo al suelo cubierto por una sucia alfombra en la que vi corretear a una araña.

- ¿Crees que está en esta habitación vacía? – preguntó el doctor dirigiéndose a Akane. Ella asintió, mirándome de reojo.

- Quizá haya un sótano escondido, como en las películas – sugirió con voz temblorosa.

- Que tonta eres Akane, no estamos en medio de una película.

- ¡¿A quién llamas tonta? – gritó furiosa y alzó la mano para golpearme. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó quieta mirándome y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… Antes de darme cuenta ella me abrazó.

- Eres tú, Ranma… eres tú, como antes – susurró.

La sensación de su cuerpo cerca del mío me resultó tan agradable como la vela que se enciende cuando se corta la luz por la noche, la oscuridad en mi interior pareció disiparse.

- Bajo la alfombra – dije de pronto – creo que tienes razón Akane, hay un pasadizo bajo la alfombra, siento que ella está aquí.

Decir esas palabras fue liberador, como si unas cadenas se hubieran desatado.

El doctor y yo quitamos la alfombra y no tardamos en encontrar una puerta trampa, la abrimos, no sin cierta dificultad, y pudimos vislumbrar una escalera de madera que se perdía en la oscuridad de un profundo sótano. El doctor Tofú abrió su maletín y sacó una linterna. Bajamos lentamente, con mucho cuidado ya que la madera de la escalera crujía con cada paso que dábamos.

Al llegar abajo nos encontramos con aún más suciedad si era posible. Akane tosió, incluso yo sentí que me picaba la nariz debido al polvo.

A la luz de la linterna pudimos observar un sótano con muebles de madera podrida y unas cuantas cajas rotas e inservibles, había vidrio y demás basura destrozada. Entre los muebles y cajas pudimos detectar sombras peludas que se escabullían huyendo de la luz… estaba lleno de ratas, y éstas chillaron cuando la luz las alcanzó. Oí gritar a Akane y la sentí apretar mi brazo con fuerza. La linterna recorría lentamente la estancia y finalmente nos permitió ver nuestro objetivo: un ataúd blanco cubierto de polvo y rastros de tierra.

El doctor Tofú fue el primero en reunir el valor de acercarse al ataúd y abrirlo. Akane estaba demasiado asustada para moverse y yo no podía hacerlo, era incapaz pues seguía bajo el influjo de Kikyo-neechan.

Cuando, con bastante dificultad, el doctor pudo mover la tapa del ataúd, creí que se me cortaría la respiración.

Kikyo-neechan yacía con sus ojos cerrados, luciendo igual a cuando la vi por última vez hacía diez años, parecía dormir salvo por un detalle… Su pecho no subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración, pues no respiraba. Aunque su piel estaba pálida, tenía algo de color en las mejillas… Sin duda se había alimentado recientemente. La idea me repugnó, pero la belleza de Kikyo-neechan me tenía hechizado… tenía que salvarla porque el doctor la iba a destruir… Eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

Me vi en mi imaginación asesinando al doctor… a Akane… y luego me vi acabando con mi propia vida para yacer junto a Kikyo-neechan… Si, yacer junto a ella hasta que, por la noche, mis ojos se abrieran y me guiara la sed de… sangre.

Las imágenes las vi de pronto demasiado nítidas… Vi a Akane cubierta de sangre, muerta entre mis brazos y era yo quien la hacía sangrar… era yo quien deseaba beber su sangre… Si, su sangre… el momento olvidado en el cual la sangre se deslizó por mi boca y me inundaba cuando Kikyo-neechan me besó, volvió a mi mente.

- Akane – susurré, tan bajo que no llegó a oírme.

Ella estaba tan distraída, mirando horrorizada a Kikyo-neechan tendida en el ataúd. Oí al doctor explicar que rodear al vampiro de flores de ajo era el primer paso del ritual que debía llevarse a cabo, mientras hablaba, abría su maletín y lo vi sacando las flores que depositaría dentro del ataúd de Kikyo-neechan. Cuando sacó todas las flores dejó el maletín sobre un mueble cercano y le dio la espalda. Akane lo ayudó entonces a repartirlas en el ataúd.

Ninguno de los dos me vio acercarme al maletín, no me vieron sacar la estaca de madera del interior, la cual era lo suficientemente filosa como para atravesar el cuerpo de un ser humano con ella… tampoco se percataron de cómo me acercaba sigilosamente hacia ellos.

Pero entonces Akane volteó.

- ¿Ranma? – preguntó con voz asustada, sus ojos buscaron mi mirada en la oscuridad y la linterna iluminó claramente el rostro de Akane, quizá también el mío, no lo se… Sólo se que la expresión de Akane era puro terror.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba asustando a Akane, estaba pensando en matar a Akane. Esos pensamientos no eran míos ¡No! Porque yo jamás podría hacerle algo así a ella, por el contrario, me había prometido a mi mismo que siempre la protegería.

Pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis ordenes mientras avanzaba y vi al doctor interponiéndose entre Akane y yo ¡Tenía que protegerla de mí! ¡De mí, maldita sea!

Luché por recuperar el control, luché como nunca lo había hecho contra ningún otro hechizo.

- Sabes que estamos aquí – dije de pronto, mirando hacia el ataúd abierto – lo sabes – repetí – desde el momento en que el ataúd fue abierto...

Y odié a Kikyo, la odié… los recuerdos de Kikyo-neechan sentada en su cama leyéndome un cuento, sonriéndome dulcemente… ya no significaban nada porque ella estaba muerta. El recuerdo de la sangre fluyendo hacia mi era una maldición. Cada sensación de angustia y debilidad eran incompatibles conmigo así que las desprecié… Sólo una cosa importaba y tenía sentido… lo que sentía por Akane, algo que ningún maldito monstruo iba a cambiar. Y yo no podía ser un peligro para Akane.

Dirigí entonces mi furia hacia a Kikyo, la vi abrir los ojos horrorizada… la vi intentando sacudir las flores de ajo que la debilitaban… Alcé la estaca de madera y, antes de que su poder pudiera apresarme una vez más, la dejé caer con fuerza sobre su pecho.

La estaca se hundió y un grito me perforó los oídos. Kikyo gritaba y el sonido era estridente, vibrante… Era desgarrador, era dolor convertido en sonido, era algo más allá de cualquier descripción. Pero nada importaba, la sangre se disparaba a borbotones desde ese cuerpo que se movía frenéticamente, descontroladamente…

Sangre, sangre y más sangre. Me sentía mareado, pero nada importaba mientras hundía más y más la estaca. Sin embargo ella no iba a morir, no tan fácilmente, lo supe, pero también supe que Kikyo ya no podría moverse. La dejé, me calmé, y vi sus ojos que me miraban aterrados y llenos de odio, su boca abierta y llena de sangre y sus colmillos amenazadores.

Me alejé de ella y sentí las manos del doctor sobre mis hombros.

- Es momento de acabar con esto – musitó.

Entonces el doctor se acercó a Kikyo con un cuchillo de cocina y con grandes esfuerzos decapitó a Kikyo, se aseguró de que la cabeza quedaba completamente separada del cuerpo. La sangre volvió a dispararse cubriendo al doctor.

Kikyo estaba muerta… muerta de verdad.

El doctor llevó los restos hasta el jardín trasero de la casa, Akane rompió a la fuerza algunos muebles de madera y apiló toda la que pudo junto al cuerpo.

Sólo quedaba prenderle fuego.

Y el fuego consumió todo lo que quedaba, purificando.

Cerré los ojos mientras el odio desaparecía. Quería que desapareciera, quería conservar en mi memoria a la Kikyo que alguna vez quise como a una hermana, la Kikyo frágil y enferma a la que yo debía cuidar cuando era un niño… La Kikyo que había muerto.

Y el doctor, mientras observaba todo eso murmuró:

- "_¡El espíritu por siempre volará! ¡Vamos a tocar la campana! En el río Estigia vuela ya una santa alma… Un cántico fúnebre para ella, dos veces muerta, porque murió tan joven"._

Como escribí al iniciar el relato de lo ocurrido hoy… no se como debo sentirme. Supongo que debería sentir alegría, pero

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Y así finaliza la tercera parte, sin punto final ni puntos suspensivos, con ese "pero" que quedó volando… Lo que sigue es el epilogo de esta historia.

Eso último que dice el doctor Tofú es una cita del poema "Lenore" de Edgard Allan Poe, tomé dos fragmentos del poema y los separé por el punto suspensivo ya que no van juntos originalmente, pero son los fragmentos que sentí más adecuados para esa escena. Hay por Internet una que otra traducción de Lenore, la que yo puse aquí la hice yo misma con ayuda de un traductor y un diccionario, si, un diccionario, lo necesité pese al traductor debido a las palabras en inglés antiguo que el traductor no reconoce a veces y que mi diccionario si tenía. Ranma no comenta dentro de la historia esta referencia ya que dudo que lea poemas y menos de un autor tan macabro, no es su estilo.

En este fanfic le di a Ranma el placer que creo que siempre ha deseado sentir… poder matarme con sus propias manos jajaja, le he dado tantas desgracias al pobre en mi mente que me debe guardar mucho rencor, la escena la escribí especialmente pensando en darle esa alegría a Ranma (ahora podré seguir siendo cruel en paz… y si Ranma, eso incluye imaginarte - y dibujarte - convertido en mujer y usando ropas de lolita).

Hubo cosas que realmente me salieron del alma al escribir esta parte. En el diario de Akane cuando ella habla de que se sorprende de los diferentes tipos de vampiros cuando ella con suerte conocía a Drácula (tristemente creo que eso esta pasando de moda, ahora la gente con suerte conoce a… ¿Edward?)… La verdad es que eso fue muy personal jajaja así me sentí yo cuando leí la información sobre tantas especies y tantas leyendas distintas cuando yo conocía más al vampiro estilo Drácula, partí leyendo información que una amiga me consiguió en Internet y terminé comprando un libro lleno de criaturas bebedoras de sangre o de almas, que uno apenas reconoce como vampiros, un dato curioso, existe una especie de vampiro, creo que norteamericano, que es un muerto que no descansa y vaga alimentándose de las almas de otros muertos… quizá no tenga un cuerpo de barro pero ¿no les suena a la sacerdotisa Kikyo? dudo que Takahashi sepa esto ya que ella no es dada a leyendas extranjeras (y menos una tan poco conocida) y eso se me hizo aún más curioso ya que yo había pensado en esa sacerdotisa como en un vampiro antes de tener ese libro donde leí ese dato.

Otra cosilla… cuando Akane dice que los vampiros atacan salvajemente salvo cuando encuentran a un "elegido" al cual matar lentamente en estado hipnótico, hago una referencia a Carmilla, en ese relato se explica esa condición de los vampiros y es la razón por la que Carmilla mataba a mujeres casi todas las noches pero a Laura la mantenía viva alimentándose muy lentamente de ella.

La muerte del vampiro que describo en este fic es la descrita en muchas leyendas y (para variar) en Carmilla y Drácula. Tenía muchos deseos de describir el ritual para matar un vampiro, pese a que soy la chica oscura de parte del vampiro, las escenas donde los matan son fascinantes.

Y para variar, largas notas jajaja, en este capitulo quería decir muchas cosas.

Gracias a todos los lectores por sus reviews, ahora si que se acerca el final.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


	8. Epílogo

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos._

_

* * *

_

**Epílogo**

**Diario de Akane Tendo**

15 de octubre por la noche:

Desde que Ranma llegó a mi vida, día a día hemos tenido que enfrentar desafíos que van más allá de la comprensión de alguien que lleve una vida normal. Locos artistas marciales buscando venganza, amor, odio o cualquier otro objetivo que se pueda imaginar. Muchas veces hemos tenido que enfrentar monstruos y situaciones muy desagradables. Hace poco tuvimos que lidiar con gente que tenía alas de pájaro que… ¡por poco nos matan a todos!

Pero sin importar que tan peligrosa, extraña o desagradable fuera la situación que viviéramos, Ranma siempre parecía invencible, incluso cuando teníamos todas las de perder, su confianza en si mismo jamás decaía, y tampoco su energía o sus deseos de pelear.

Creo que confiaba en que esto siempre sería así, y quizá por eso permití que mi orgullo fuera más fuerte que yo.

El día que conocí a Ranma, cuando papá nos dijo a mí y a mis hermanas que vendría un chico con el cual una de nosotras se comprometería, me juré a mi misma que no iba a permitirlo… Y cuando mis hermanas decidieron que la prometida de Ranma debía ser yo, me juré que jamás lo aceptaría, que jamás iba a amarlo como todos en la familia esperaban. Pero uno no siempre puede mantener juramentos que involucran al corazón ¿verdad? Y sin quererlo, sin proponérmelo, me enamoré de ese idiota llamado Ranma Saotome. Me enamoré de su estúpida sonrisita sarcástica, de su voz exasperante, de su molesto orgullo, de su terquedad, de su largo cabello atado en una trenza que jamás desataba… Me enamoré como una idiota de sus ojos azules, de su expresión que a veces era traviesa como la de un niño y otras era tan seria como la de un autentico guerrero.

Hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de esto, me costó entender mis propios sentimientos, pero lo hice y mi orgullo me impidió hacer algo al respecto ¿Cómo admitir que amaba a quién aseguraba detestar? ¿Cómo soportar la idea de ser una más de las victimas del "encanto Saotome"? ¿Podría acaso quedar expuesta sólo para que Ranma me despreciara como siempre hacía?

Pero el tiempo me hizo ver que quizá mis sentimientos si eran correspondidos ¿Presentimiento quizá? O más bien pequeños detalles suyos, como gritar ante mucha gente que soy su prometida, desear un chocolate comprado por mí el día de San Valentín, asegurarme una y otra vez que no quería a sus otras prometidas.

Pero mi confianza ha quedado hecha trizas… Debí imaginar que podría llegar el día en que el enemigo fuera más fuerte que Ranma, el día en que ya no habrían segundas oportunidades luego de la derrota… el día en que lo perdería para siempre…

Ranma está muerto.

Ayer por la noche perdió la conciencia mientras escribía en su diario. Fui a buscarlo a su cuarto porque no bajó a cenar, y lo vi tendido en el suelo con el lápiz aún entre sus dedos, el cuaderno caído junto a él y su respiración agitada como si se estuviera ahogando.

Creo que grité… Y no logro recordar nada más, salvo que alguien distraía a Kasumi, mientras otra persona llamaba al doctor Tofú. También recuerdo que se lo llevaron al consultorio.

No pegué ojo en toda la noche ¿qué estaba pasando? Kikyo estaba muerta, no podía haber sobrevivido a las llamas, de eso estaba segura… entonces ¿Qué? Si Ranma ya se había recuperado de la anemia que le provocó ese demonio…

Todo el día la pasé en el consultorio del doctor y no me habría movido del lado de Ranma si Kasumi y la tía Nodoka no me hubieran rogado que volviera a descansar.

Pero hace unos minutos llegó la llamada del doctor. Yo contesté el teléfono y a mí me dio la noticia.

Quizá la sangre del vampiro era un veneno. O tal vez en su último momento, cuando sus ojos buscaron los de Ranma mientras él enterraba la estaca, ella usó sus últimos poderes de control sobre él para maldecirlo. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos, pero se que esa mujer lo mató, y estando muerta ella también ¿qué venganza puedo obtener ahora?

Creo que ésta es la última vez que escribiré en este cuaderno. No seré capaz de escribir otro nunca más. Ni siquiera se si algún día recordaré lo que significaba sonreír. Ranma me dijo una vez que me veía bonita cuando sonreía y quiero pensar que no fue una broma... quiero pensar que volveré a sonreír para él algún día.

**Tokio Times, 16 de octubre.**

**Misteriosa muerte en el barrio de Nerima.**

La pasada noche del 15 de octubre a eso de las 23:00 horas fue hallado el cadáver del doctor Tofú Ono, residente del barrio de Nerima, Tokio, donde tenía un pequeño consultorio. El cadáver fue encontrado por la señora Nodoka Saotome, quién declaró haber acudido al consultorio a altas horas de la noche debido a que el doctor telefoneó a su casa a eso de las 22: 30 para dar aviso del fallecimiento de su hijo, un muchacho de 16 años, que se encontraba convaleciente en la clínica.

Lo que vuelve misterioso el caso es el estado del cadáver del doctor. Presenta heridas de mordedura en el cuello y el pecho, todo parece indicar que fue obra de un animal salvaje. La policía no ha sido capaz de determinar qué tipo de animal pudo provocar las lesiones, y el forense determinó que la muerte se debió a una anemia fulminante por pérdida de sangre. Sin embargo no hallaron en el lugar de los hechos ni rastro de toda la sangre que debió perder el doctor para morir de esa manera.

Por otra parte, el cadáver del hijo de la señora Saotome ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La policía investiga a fondo el caso, barajan la posibilidad de un acto satánico o de vampirismo por ciertos elementos hallados junto a la victima en la escena del crimen.

**Carta de Akane Tendo a Kasumi Tendo, 24 de octubre.**

Kasumi:

Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón. Desde lo sucedido a Ranma y al doctor te he preocupado con mi angustia y con el rápido deterioro de mi salud. Se que la decisión que he tomado te hará sufrir a ti y a toda la familia, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y aunque cada palabra que escribiré en esta carta te hará daño, por favor, perdóname.

Estoy enferma hermana, lo se, y mi enfermedad no es producto de la depresión que me ha provocado la muerte de Ranma. Te parecerá raro, pero cuando supe de la muerte del doctor ya no me quedó espacio para la tristeza, pues en ese momento comprendí muchas cosas y supe que me enfermaría tarde o temprano.

Se bien que me pasa Kasumi y yo misma he dejado que ocurra. Yo misma abro las ventanas y dejo que el asesino entre cada noche. Le permito entrar, le escucho acercarse a mi cama y le recibo con los brazos abiertos. Que la muerte venga por mí, que bese mis labios y mi cuello. Probablemente no entiendas estas palabras, pero necesitaba escribirlas, necesitaba decirte la verdad aunque sólo sea a medias.

Cuando leas esta carta yo estaré lejos de aquí, más allá de toda salvación. No importa cuanto me busquen, no me van a encontrar. Así que esta carta es mi despedida.

Si la felicidad y el amor están en el infierno, quizá es allí a donde me dirijo.

Akane Tendo.

**Diario de Tatewaki Kuno**

31 de octubre:

Esta fecha es considerada un mal augurio debido a las modas extranjeras, pero un guerrero como yo que jamás teme a estúpidas supersticiones que ni siquiera son japonesas, es bendecido con una felicidad mayor a la que cualquiera podría desear.

Hace una semana atrás creí que el mundo se teñía de negro, nunca vi tanta oscuridad ni sentí tanta desolación como en el momento en el que me dijeron que la bella y dulce Akane Tendo se había suicidado. No di créditos a esa noticia, no sin pruebas… pero mi Akane Tendo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejando una carta para su hermana que según todos, era una carta suicida. Finalmente creí en esa blasfemia contra mi amada, la creí y mi ánimo recibió otro golpe cuando Nabiki Tendo me aseguró que mi diosa de la trenza también estaba muerta.

Maldije al destino cruel, y maldije al demonio Saotome, pues estaba seguro que el había arrastrado a mis amadas a la muerte.

Pero esta noche en que la hermosa luna llena brilla con un resplandor plateado, su luz me ha alcanzado. Hace sólo unos momentos han tocado a la puerta, admito que pensé no abrir creyendo que se trataría de algún niño que, imitando las películas norteamericanas, estaría disfrazado pidiendo dulces.

¿Cómo describir lo que sentí cuando, al abrir la puerta, vi a mis amadas de pie frente mí? Akane Tendo luce maravillosa al igual que la chica de la trenza. Ambas decidieron venir a verme esta noche, vestidas con preciosos trajes blancos que parecen confundirse con la palidez de la piel de sus rostros. Quizá por la fecha han decidido maquillarse y disfrazarse de pálidos fantasmas, a las chicas les encantan estas modas.

¡Oh todo está ahora tan claro! Huyeron por mí y los demás las creen muertas, como Julieta… No lo dijeron de este modo, de hecho su timidez ante mi presencia les ha impedido decir algo más que unas pocas palabras, pero yo se comprender el corazón de una chica enamorada… y no cometeré el error de Romeo, no dejaré ir a mis Julietas. Les he pedido que me esperen y he venido a vestirme apropiadamente para invitarlas a una fiesta que improvisaré aquí mismo, en mi humilde mansión, para celebrar nuestro amoroso reencuentro. Y bueno, mi joven e inquieto corazón no ha podido resistir el impulso de escribir estos párrafos.

Espero que mi hermanita Kodachi, deprimida en su cuarto desde la muerte del maldito Ranma Saotome, se anime un poco y se nos una a la fiesta. Estoy preocupado por su salud.

**Tokio Times, primero de noviembre.**

**Pánico en Nerima.**

El pasado 16 de octubre informamos de la muerte del doctor Tofú Ono, acaecida bajo misteriosas circunstancias. A dieciséis días del hecho lamentamos informar el asesinato de los hermanos Tatewaki Kuno y Kodachi Kuno durante la noche del 31 de octubre, en su mansión ubicada en Nerima, Tokio. Dichas muertes presentan las mismas misteriosas características del brutal asesinato del kinesiólogo y han impactado a los vecinos de Nerima.

La policía aún investiga ambos casos. No descartan la posibilidad de un asesino en serie (o quizá una banda de asesinos) que practiquen vampirismo (es decir, que asesinen mediante ritos satánicos y beban la sangre de sus victimas como los personajes de ficción).

Se ruega dar aviso a las autoridades ante cualquier conducta sospechosa y extremar la seguridad en el hogar durante la noche.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Y bien… ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Un final feliz luego de la muerte del vampiro de la historia? ¿O quizá una melosa escena de amor cursi-eterno al estilo Crepúsculo? Jajajaja. Este es para mí el final ideal de una historia de amor de vampiros… Espero no haber decepcionado, pero yo escribo principalmente para mí y a mi manera este fue un final vampírico "feliz".

Al comenzar este fanfic decidí utilizar el estilo de Drácula usando diarios de vida, cartas y periódicos porque me gusta dejar ciertas cosas a la imaginación, ocultar los detalles para que estos se formen por cuenta propia en la mente del lector me resulta más inquietante y tétrico, y esa es la belleza que veo en el cine antiguo cuando la falta de efectos especiales obligaba a utilizar al máximo la imaginación para lograr efectos francamente macabros sin la necesidad de mostrar gore. Espero haberlo conseguido y sobretodo espero haber podido escribir una historia que los auténticos fans de vampiros puedan apreciar.

Por cierto, por ahí alguien me recomendó el anime de Shiki, siendo sincera no soy aficionada a los anime de vampiros porque me gusta más el vampiro occidental estilo Stoker o estilo Anne Rice, más que la visión japonesa y no se como serán los de Shiki, hasta ahora las por las imágenes que he visto de ese anime puedo decir al menos que el estilo de dibujo no me atrae… Lo que si puedo decir que me gusta de Shiki es el segundo opening "Caléndula Réquiem", pero eso es porque soy seguidora de Kanon Wakeshima (la canción pertenece al single Kanon x Kanon) jajaja.

Y bueno, para finalizar la historia algunas aclaraciones de último minuto:

Los vampiros son como una plaga o sea una enfermedad, al ser ese el enfoque en esta historia no me pareció relevante el vampiro que convirtió a Kikyo… Quizá aún vaga por ahí o quizá alguien encontró su ataúd y le prendió fuego, quien sabe…

Otro detalle es el como murió Ranma, Akane planteó sus dudas ¿Fue el veneno dentro de la sangre o la última maldición de Kikyo antes de ser destruida? Me gustaría dejarles con la duda porque me parece uno más de los aspectos malvados de esta historia, muchos relatos de vampiros me dejaron preguntando ¿por qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? Jajaja. Pero seré buena y les diré lo que me imaginé yo al inventarlo… Un complemento de las dos teorías que piensa Akane.

Acerca del diario de Kuno… Como verán Ranma se llevó la maldición de las pozas a la tumba jajaja. Lo de las pozas es un hechizo y creo que el hechizo puede mantenerse en la no-muerte así como se mantendrá por siempre su apariencia joven o su largo cabello trenzado. La verdad es que imaginar a Ranma como vampiro en su apariencia femenina, me encanta ¡Soy muy fan de Ranma chica!

Y bien, la última aclaración… El diario "Tokio Times" mencionado en este fic no existe realmente como podrán imaginar, pero si existe uno llamado "Japan Times" y de ahí saqué la idea. Cuando escribía quise poner el nombre de un periódico que no fuera real, pero que pudiera parecerlo y buscando en google encontré el Japan Times. Me hizo gracia porque me recordó al Times de Inglaterra y decidí cambiar el Japan por Tokio ya que el barrio de Nerima queda en Tokio.

Y bueno para acabar las notas sólo me queda agradecer a todos los lectores. Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, especialmente a belli, amoranma, Lady Paper, thelmin, Emy, Mazii-chan, JESI SAOTOME, Tsukire, kary14, superjsk, Ranma84, Yoghi y a todos los que en el futuro dejen algún comentario en este fanfic.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


End file.
